Only Something
by Cannedtuna
Summary: Takes place four months before The Outsiders... It's pretty usual in Tulsa, that is until Johnny meets a girl. When a series of events that take place, will it bring them together, or tear them apart? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does, yada, yada, yada. The show must go on!_

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU ANYMORE, NOW GET OUT!" My mother's voice rang in my ears. It's funny that she said that, because I never open my mouth anyway. I know well enough to keep my trap shut, so I can avoid the two by four from my old man. My mother doesn't give a hoot about me, she only yells at me if she's hacked off at something or drunk, and my father beats me if I'm in his way. I lie to myself, tell myself that I hate them, but I don't. I love them, regardless of the love I didn't receive back. I had the gang to love me, but it was different, not the same as your parents loving you. Just like the Curtises, and how they were heartbroken when their parents died in an auto wreck, just four months ago. I would give mine up, just so they could get theirs back. I knew it was impossible, but it was something to think about.

I ran out the door, before my old lady could scream at me any more. I walked across my dump of a front lawn and over to the lot. I didn't feel like going to the Curtis household, I knew very well I was welcome there, but it didn't feel right sometimes. It was like I was intruding or something. Speak of the devil. There at the lot was Ponyboy, and Sodapop. I assumed Darry was at work, the guy never took a break. Steve was also there, him and Soda were throwing a football to each other, while Pony watched from the sidelines.

"Hey, hey, hey, Johnnycake!" yelled a joyful Soda, and I couldn't help feeling jealous, with his good looks. I wasn't anything handsome, just plain. I bothered me, just like I looked like I was fourteen bothered me. I waved and stood next to Pony. Me and Pony were buddies, we would always be.

"Hi Johnny," Said Pony quietly. He was pretty shy, like me. We watched Steve and Soda throw the ball back and forth until they stopped.

"What time is it Pone?" asked Soda. Pony took a watch out of his back pocket. He didn't want to wear it, I guess it wouldn't make him look so tuff.

"Five."

Steve swore and looked at Soda. "Dang, we were 'sposed to pick up the girls at four! They're gonna think we stood 'em up!" With that, they took off in a sprint towards Steve's souped up, and battered car.

"Johnny, do you wanna see a movie?" Asked Pony shyly, kicking the ground with his foot.

"Sure, we can swing by the reformatory, and see if Dally's out. Maybe he'll wanna come," I answered. Dally was in reform school for breaking into the high school and ransacking a classroom.

We set off, and ran into an unexpected guest- Dally. His light white blue eyes had a dangerous look in them, one I didn't look up to.

"Hey kids," He greeted us with usual curse words following that, in terms of affection of course.

"Hi, Dal, did you just get out today?" I asked, a little nervously.

"Yeah kid, this morning," He answered coolly.

"We were just gonna catch a show. Want to come along?" asked Ponyboy. I knew he was most likely afraid of Dally, but he usually spoke for me.

"Naw man, there's gonna be at drag race over at the Ribbon, its Tim's punk brother, Curly, against some other hoods. I wanna catch it 'cause I'm betting on Curly. Ten bucks. You punks are okay to come, only if Darry don't skin me," He said with a laugh.

I looked at Pony and he nodded. We followed Dally down our block, looking at the tough looking wood and wire that fenced them in, the overgrown yellow grass, and cracked, gray driveways. It was the same old thing, until Dally noticed something. We were just passing a house when Dally pointed at an upcoming driveway. I could barely see it, but a black haired kid was drawing chalk all over a driveway.

"Whadda ya say we jump this kid, huh? Unless you two too goody too!" Dally said with an evil grin and headed towards the kid. I didn't want to jump the kid. Most of us had been jumped before by Socs, and it wasn't exactly nice. I mean, the only good reason to use violence is for self defense, right? I'm sure Pony thought the same way, judging by the anxious glances he was throwing me. We followed uneasily: there was no stopping Dally, when he was this dangerous.

We approached the child from behind, and Pony and I stopped in our tracks when I saw the drawings on the driveway. They were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The driveway was almost completely covered in anything perfectly replicated; I saw things like the moon, trees, ice cream, guitars, you name it. Even Dally stopped to admire them, once he realized he was doing it he stopped. He then put on his mean face and cracked his knuckles, causing the kid to turn around. Then, I realized that the kid drawing was a girl. She was a real looker, in a certain way. She appeared to be around thirteen, and had a pale face with freckles on her nose. I noticed that her hair wasn't black as I thought it was; it was a dark, dark reddish brown, kind of like the colour of a coke. And her eyes were the most noticeable. They were big, and round and the colour of clouds on a rainy day. Real pretty. I was brought out my infatuation by Dally's hard and cold voice.

"Well, well, well boys, looks like we've got ourselves a broad," He said, grinning like the devil. No, I thought, I didn't want Dally to torment this girl, she was only a child. Pony had a frightful look in his eyes. The girl stood up, dropped the chalk, and faced us. I took notice of what she was wearing: A white blouse, with a dark blue uniform looking skirt, and Mary Jane type shoes. Her clothes seemed to hang off of her; she was pretty thin.

"And what exactly is a broad?" she inquired with a quizzical smile, and I noticed her accent. It sounded Irish or British, and her voice was high pitched, but not in an annoying way.

"Ha, ha very funny voice, chick. Don't get wise," Dally snapped. She flinched at his voice.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked, and her voice sounded calm for being in front of Dallas Winston.

"Only if these chickens will help," He said eying us with pleasure. I could tell he was enjoying this, he liked tormenting people. I shook my head firmly. Pony followed my action, and he looked scared. I mean, I have a rep for looking scared, 'cause of my folks and the Socs, but Pony looked real scared.

"I won't waste me time then," He said with a harshness that made my back prickle with goosebumps. I knew Dally would never hurt me; I was like his kid brother, just like I was to the rest of the gang. With that he stormed off, swearing.

"Blimey, thanks boys. You just saved my skin!" she said with gratitude in her eyes but yet still looked scared a bit. Sensing the fright in her Pony said,

"Don't thank us, we didn't really do anything. Dally's alright. He won't come back," and his shyness seemed to fade.

"Well, I hope not. That boy looked like one dangerous bloke. Are you from around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we lived here our whole lives. I'm Ponyboy Curtis, this is Johnny Cade," Pony answered.

"It's nice to meet you. You have an interesting name Ponyboy, although its sounds a bit wonky. My name is Ramona Charleston. I just moved here from Liverpool."

She answered, and smiled at me, and I felt a weird feeling. It was like sparks were shooting up from my stomach, and at the same time my heart turned to butter. We exchanged ages, and I found out that she was sixteen, same as me.

"Do you want to see a movie with us?" I blurted out, and Pony shot me a funny look, I'm guessing because it was because I rarely spoke.

"I fancy that. I could use some company, these days," She sighed.

"We were just planning to go. The movie is _Gone with the Wind_, it came out some time ago, but the movie house is replaying it," Pony said.

"Sounds nice," Ramona said, and we began to walk to the movie house, talking while we did.

"You two are a pair of nice blokes. Why were you with that boy, I mean, he isn't a nice type like you is he?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Dally- that boy is our friend. Were both grease and in the same gang," I answered.

"What's grease?" Ramona inquired.

"Well, there are two big gangs in our town. There are the Greasers- that's us, and the Socs. The Greasers are the rough kids who live on the poor, east side of town, and the Socs are rich, and live on the west side of town. The Greasers are like hoods, and are pretty wild, like they steal and stuff. The Socs are downright mean. They throw beer blasts, riverbottom parties, and jump us for fun. And the Greasers are considered the bad ones in society," Pony said.

"Oh, so kind of like the Teddy Boys, back in England. The Teddy's were kind of like greasers as you said, except it didn't really matter if you were poor or not, saying that they were poor was mostly talking bollocks. It was just a form of rebellion," She said.

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough bein' a Greaser," I said, looking down.

"Things will turn around. Does living on the shoddy side make me a Greaser girl?" Ramona asked us.

"Well, ya sure don't look the type. Normally, Greasy girls dress, well, provocatively," Ponyboy said, and she laughed.

"The school I went to in Liverpool, it was a uniform school and I don't have too many other clothes," She said.

We finally reached the movies, bought our tickets and watched the movie in silence. I was glad, when Pony and I went with Soda, Two-Bit or anyone else, they would just talk, and we would get kicked out.

When it was over, it was only 3:00, and we didn't have anymore money, so Pony had the idea of going to the lot. I didn't blame him; Ramona was a real nice girl. I don't know what it was, but she really got us talking.

We went to the lot, and sat down on the ol' carseat. We talked for a while, and Ramona explained what she was doing here.

"Well, I lived in Liverpool with me dad and brother-Ronny. Me mum died when I was just a tyke, and I was a pretty sick baby. Heart Defect. Me father worked like a dog, trying to support me brother and I. As well, he was laid off at the factory and shipped me off to me Grandfather's, he moved here after the war, with some of his comrades. And that brings me here," She said.

"Golly, you've had it pretty rough too then... My parents died about four months ago, and I live with my two older brothers now," Ponyboy said quietly.

"I'm truly sorry Ponyboy, " Ramona said, and she sounded the most sincere a person could get.

"I don't need your pity..." Ponyboy said, sadly.

"What are your brothers like?" She said abrubtly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, my oldest brother is Darry. He is big, tall and likes to play football. My other brother; Sodapop is a great guy. He's always happy go lucky no matter what, and can make anyone grin. He is also the best looking boy you will possibly meet," Pony said with a grin. I couldn't help noticing his not so vivid description of Darry, maybe they didn't get along as well as Soda and he did.

"Well then, you boys might have some competition then," She said and flashed a grin directly at me. I immediately felt my ears and cheeks burn, and the same sensation in my stomach bubbled inside of me.

"Don't worry yourselves... only nice blokes bring out the cheekyness in me," She said.

"Me brother Ronny- he's back in Liverpool, he sort of sounds like your Soda. He was always the happy bloke of his mates, yet he was a goof. I miss him very much; he was me best friend," She said, with a sad look on her face. She then checked her watch, then stood up, and brushed the grass off her skirt.

"I'd ought to be going now, thank you for taking me to the pictures. I'll see you at school -right?" She asked.

"Yeah, We're both in the tenth grade," Pony answered. We were two years apart, but he had skipped up a grade and I had failed one; making us in the same grade.

"Awe too bad... I'm in the eleventh. It would have been gear if we were in the same grade," She said. I didn't know what "gear" was, and I wasn't prepared to ask.

"Goodbye Ponyboy, Gooodbye Johhny. I really hope to see you at school," Ramona said with a hopeful tone.

"See you around."

"Yeah, see you," I said. Then she turned around and walked home, and I still had that feeling. I didn't know what it was; hope, or happiness. I didn't think that mattered- It was only something.

_Reviews are appreciated! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

I was awkened by the school bell. I must have dozed off in class; the lot was real cold and I didn't get very much sleep. I felt Ponyboy nudge my elbow.

"Johnnycakes, wake up...It's lunch now." He said. We were in History class, the only class we had together. I groaned quietly, gathered my papers and walked with Pony to the parking lot, where we usuallly drove to a gas station for a soda at lunch, with Two-Bit and Steve. We were down the main hallway when we ran into Two-Bit, who had a quirky grin on his face.

"C'mon boys, we gotta beat it out of here before Miss Hamm beats me to death!" he yelled with a grin to his ears. We darted down the hall until we burst open the doors and ran out to the parking lot. We figured it was safe, so we walked to Steve's old T-Bird. Steve was there, standing against the front; kissing his girlfriend Evie. Not wanting to disturb them, we decided to wait on the grass in front of the parking lot. Two-Bit began to tell an outrageous story about how he just had set his art project on fire in Miss Hamm's class. I listened, but didn't really. My mind was stuck on Ramona; I hadn't seen her today. I had a need, not a want but a need to see her. It was strange. Two-Bit's voice broke into my thoughts: "Hey Johnnycake- You know that chick?" He asked, and shot a glance over his shoulder. I looked over and saw Ramona running towards us, waving at us.

"Hello boys!" She greeted us with cheeriness. Her dark hair was pinned up in a curly fashion on her head, and she looked prettier then ever.

"Hi!" I said very enthusiastically, and both Two-Bit and Pony exchanged odd glances. Ramona eyed Two-Bit then said:

"I believe we haven't met, I'm Ramona. I'm new here." She held out her hand to shake his.

"My name is Two-Bit. How dee do Missus?" Two-Bit asked, and tipped an invisible hat. Ramona laughed and said, "I'm quite well thank you."

"Well, your a nice young lady Miss Ramona. Would you care to join us for lunch at ye olde gas station?" Two-Bit inquired.

" Well, I'd be daft not to turn three nice blokes like you down." She grinned, and I nearly felt my heart melt. We walked over to Steve's car, (assuming he was done his make-out session with Evie) and he was sitting in the front seat, combing his hair back into complicated swirls. We all piled in, and Steve eyed Ramona supspiciously.

"Hey, who's the broad?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey now Stevie, let's be nice to Johnny's ladyfriend." Two-Bit answered, cocking up an eyebrow at me. I felt Ramona's eyes on me, and I blushed.

"Glory Johnny, I never knew someone's cheeks could be the same colour as a tomato!" Two-Bit said loudly. I didn't say anything. I just stared at my feet, red as a tomato. When I looked up, I saw that Ramona's pretty face was red too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Soda!" Cried a joyful Two-Bit, as we entered the DX. Soda looked up from the cash register-where he was working the shift today, and grinned.

"Howdy guys! Grab a pepsi and 'siddown!" He hollered from the counter. He then exited the counter, and put Steve in a headlock. While they began to playfully wrestle; Two-Bit raided the commercial icebox and tossed us all pepsi's. I nearly missed mine by a second, and I heard Ponyboy snort under his breath. My face was probably bright red again, judging by the heat I could feel in my cheeks. I twisted my bottle open with ease; Ramona on the other hand was struggling to open her pepsi.

"Could I have a hand?" She asked politely to me. I thought it was a bit strange to ask me; tiny 'ol Johnny for help, when Two-Bit was standing there; the big muscles could be seen in his arms from under his leather jacket. However her gray eyes looked hopeful; so I took the bottle shyly. Our hands touched for a brief moment, and I felt my heart race. I pulled the bottle away quickly and twisted it open. I handed it back to her and she flashed me a quick grin. I grinned back. Soda was finished wrestling with Steve and took a seat next to Ponyboy on a waiting roomish bench. I joined them with Ramona on my heels. When we sat down Soda finally noticed her.

"Glory! I didn't notice you there, little lady!" He said thrusting out a hand for her to shake.

"Hello, you must be Sodapop. My name is Ramona." She said and shook his hand.

"Your real charming, girlie. How did'ja meet these bums?" He asked jokingly, and flashed a movie star smile.

"Well, I just moved here and well this boy-" She looked a little confused, so Pony finished for her.

"On Sunday when we were out with Dal, he thought she was a little kid and wanted to jump her. We sort of rescued her actually." After, Soda raised his eyebrows.

"Wowee, standing up to Dal- You guys must'a been feeling real brave." He said and it was both of our turns to blush.

"Speakin' of Dally, where's he at?" Pony piped up.

"He went down to Cherokee Hights with Buck and the rodeo boys. They're competin' in a big rodeo. Makes me a bit jealous, ya know I really miss riding." He sighed. Behind him, Two-Bit threw a hand over his head dramatically; mocking Soda. Pony, Ramona, Steve and I all stifled giggles. Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He spun around to Two-Bit, who was also laughing at himself.

"Why you little-I'll kill you!" He half shouted-half laughed at Two-Bit. They also began to wrestle, and Steve joined in. I glanced at the clock- we only had about ten minutes until school resumed.

"We've only got ten minutes, I think we should wait in the car." I said. Ramona nodded, and we started to walk. Ponyboy wasn't following us.

"I'll be right there... I really have to use the washroom." He said and dashed off to the washrooms. I looked at Ramona and she shrugged with a smile. We both walked to the car. We both took seats in the back. She was smiling at me, and I cocked my head.

"Why are ya so happy?" I asked.

"I want to thank you. The move- it was quite hard on me, mind you. But, you've been very nice and I'm glad to have a chum like you." She smiled. I felt butterflies bubbling up in my stomach, just by looking at her. She's a real nice friend too. But this feeling- it wasn't just because we were friends, was it? I never felt like this before, not with the girls in class or anything. It was strange.

"No, I want to thank you... You've made things a little happier around here, for me at least." I said, and returned her smile.

"You're a nice boy Johnny... and those are hard to come by these days." She said, looking at the sky. I couldn't help smiling. It felt nice to be recognized- for once in my life by someone.

"Aw, they ain't that hard to come by, you just bein' nice." I said, with my chin down. Then, I felt soft and gentle fingers lift my chin up. Ramona was looking at me; with a serene look on her face.

"I mean that Johnny... Every word." She said sincerely. And I believed her. We sat in a perfect silence, until we were interrupted by loud swearing and yelling. Steve and Two-Bit were joking around and pushing each other; with Pony shyly following them. They all joined us in the car, while Steve flicked on the radio. Some socie band; I think it was The Beatles started blaring from the radio. Steve made a face and turned the dial. He was muttering something about looking like a pansy.

"The Beatles- are they as popular as they were back in England?" Ramona asked, visibly interested in the topic.

"Well yeah, only them Socs like 'em though. We like The King way more!" Two-Bit answered, then added- "Why, you like those fruity boys?" He asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"I'm not in their craze too much; girls in England used to go absolutely barmy over them. I guess their music is alright though." She answered. We all shrugged.

"America isn't really too different from England; I'm quite suprised." Ramona then said. "Only you're accents and style. I think I could blend in here."

"Well your not doin' a real great job yet. Try to loose the Irish, miss." Said Steve. Ramona laughed and said: "It's not Irish, you dim. It's scouse dialect." She said in a pretend snobbish voice.

"What's scouse?" asked Ponyboy, who seemed vaguely interested.

"It's a stew that is common in Liverpool, and know its a nickname for people who live there. Or it can be the way we talk-like the way I just used the word." She answered.

"Sorry to interrupt your geography lesson, but we have arrived at the school, ladies and gentlemen." Two-Bit said, and lept out of the car and began to run to the school, screaming like a maniac. We all laughed and shook our heads. Good 'ol Two-Bit, I thought, and walked off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of the week had gone by fairly normally: I continued to fail three classes, a bunch of Soc boys ganged up on me in the hallway, my mother continued to ingnore me, my father hit me again. What else is new around here? Ramona. She had started to hang around Pony and I more often; at lunch hours and Two-Bit gave her a ride home with us after school (when he wasn't in detention, that is). I just couldn't help smiling when I saw her standing at the end of the hall; waiting for me. I guess she made up for all the things that weren't too great in my life. And trust me- that was alot.

I walked down the halls in a rush, trying to avoid Socs. It was Friday, and the halls were crammed with kids trying to escape to the glorious weekend. I finally reached outside; and stood against the wall. I dug through my pockets for a cigarette. I found a scuffed pack of Kools and lit one up.

"Johnny?" I heard a soft but happy voice call my name. I looked up to see Ramona grinning like the devil at me. She was wearing a sweater that was a little big for her, and a navy blue skirt, which came up at her knees.

"Hi." I answered, and I was probably grinning too. I couldn't tell- couldn't drag my attention away from her. It was like she was a magnet or something. She came over and stood beside me on the wall, and looked around.

"Where are the boys?" She asked. I didn't know... I had figured they were going out with their girls tonight, and Pony had to go in early- He had a track meet bright and early tommorow. I had agreed to go watch with Darry and Soda. I had nothing better to do.

"I don't know." I answered.

She looked at me curiously and said: "Well, I guess it's just me and you then."

I liked the sound of that: me and you. It sounded natural. Like we went together... Like peanut butter and jelly. I laughed at the metaphor in my head.

"What's so funny?" She asked quizzically.

"Nothin'." I said, still grinning.

"So, what are we up to tonight Mr. Cade?" Ramona asked.

"Wherever you want to be Miss Charleston." I answered with a smirk. She laughed.

"I didn't expect that Mr. Cade... Your not the cheeky type."

"What type am I then?" I asked.

"Hmm... quiet, thoughtful, deep." Ramona said softly.

"I'm deep? I'm failing three grades, for cryin' out loud." I muttered.

"Your smart. I knew you were smart from the day I met you." She said, very matter 'o factly. I shook my head, and started to walk east. She tagged at my heels, and then pulled on the rim of my jean jacket.

"Don't you walk away from me, Mr. Cade. Your taking me somewhere."

"And where's that? I don't have any money... You'd be better off with a Soc boy... He'd take you to a nice diner on the west side." I said, then almost kicked myself for talking to her that way. I expected a sad face looking at me- instead it was the opposite. She smiled.

"I don't want a rich boy. I want you." I couldn't help grinning.

"I'll pick you up at seven." I said, then turned away.

"Don't forget, seven!" She hollered.

*****

I gulped nervously. There I was, standing at her doorstep, feeling terrified. Just ring the doorbell Johnny, stop being such a coward, I told myself. With a slight hesitation, I rang the doorbell. I could hear the irritating _'dingdong'_ noise from inside the house. It was a few seconds before a wrinkled old man with a frown answered the door.

He looked me over once, then grunted: "Well your a tiny bugger. How old are yeh, ten?" He then called Ramona to the door, and walked away. She lunged down her staircase and to the door, smiling. She seemed a lot more dressed up then usual; She had a nice, but casual dress on, and a pearl necklace. I assumed they weren't real pearls, but they still looked nice. She too eyed me over, then grinned.

"Oh don't mind me grandfather, he's just a grumpy old git." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

I could hear him yelling from the inside of the house: "Why you bloody little war-" And we were too far down the street to hear the rest. We stopped running, and were both laughing pretty hard.

"Ah, that was fun. So, where are we planning to go tonight?" She asked.

"I was thinking, maybe we could just walk around and find somethin' to do. There's not too much 'round here." I answered shyly. I hoped it was okay with her.

"That sounds like an adventure to me. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started running down the street with me. We ran together until we reached the lot. We were both running around the lot like little kids, throwing sticks at each other (in a playful way that is). I couldn't really remember having this much fun, not even with the gang. I didn't even realize how silly we looked until a middle aged couple drove by and honked their horn at us. I could see the man driving the car, he was shaking his head and his fist at us.

"PRICK!" I heard Ramona scream from behind me. In one swift action, the man spun his car around, pulling up to the lot.

"Run!" Ramona yelled, a grin spread across her face. We ran until we were in front of the park. It was a children's park, but now it was empty; being at suppertime. We collasped in the field, laughing like the funniest joke had hit us.

Between chuckles I said: "Boy Ramona, that was the most fun I've ever had."

She giggled, "Me as well, Johnny."

We sat for a while, and watched the sun go down. It was real pretty. I interrupted the silence.

"Ramona, do you like me?" I blurted out. I immediately blushed after my comment.

"Why of course I do Johnny, why wouldn't I like a sweet boy like you?"

"I don't know... Lots of people don't like me." I answered. It was true. My parents, the Socs, and basically everyone in society who saw me as a hood.

"Do you like me?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course I do... I wouldn't doubt that." I said, and I did mean it. She moved her hand a little over, and then folded it on top of mine. My heart raced. I moved a little closer to her, and she did the same to me. She leaned over, and my stomach erupted with butterflies. Her face was close to mine and she kissed me... Well, tried to. I moved away, and I didn't know why I did it. She moved back away and had a hurt look on her face.

"Look Ramon-" I was cut off by her.

"You'll think I'll reject you. You think I won't love you. You think I'll reject you like society, like your parents." She said.

"How do you know about my parents?" I asked softly.

"Do you think I don't hear the screaming from down the street? Do you think I don't see the bruises?" She said, angrily.

" I hate how they do that to you Johnny. You will never deserve that, not from anyone." She looked like she was about to cry. She moved in closer to me.

"Johnny..." She asked, tilting my head up, like she did in the car that time.

"Johnny, I would never hurt you. Never. I- I love you." And like that I kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdee everyone! This is chapter 5 and I wanna give a shout out to my three kind reviewers: xxjohnnycadexx0927, Jewliahh, and of course johnnnycadesgirl16! Thanks a million! And sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy... It's skiing season!**

So this is what it felt like to be in love. I always had a feeling- it was always that happy one. When I saw her, I felt it. When I wasn't around her I longed for it. Longed for her. Ever since I kissed her that night, I couldn't be away from her for more then an hour or I felt empty. I was spending less and less time with the gang, every day now. Dally confronted me one day about it.

I was sitting on the Curtis's front porch, having a smoke. Dally walked outside, slamming the door loudly. Luckily, he had forgiven Pony and I for the incident that had happened with Ramona.

"Hey Johnnycake." He said and rubbed his knuckles on my head, and I tried best not to flinch.

"Hey Dal." I responded. He looked suspicious and angry.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said bitterly.

"Yeah..." I muttered. He stared angrily.

"Look, if your old man is up to somethin' I'll beat the tar out of him, you know that." He said, and cracked his knuckles.

"Dally, it's got nothing to do with my ol' man. I just want'a keep up in school, I've been trying real hard. I don't want to miss another grade." I lied. I didn't want to bring up Ramona whatsoever, for her own protection. I remembered what happened that day and shuddered. If anything happened to her... I don't know what I'd do.

"Well, I wanna see you some time. How 'bout we play some football? Not now though, I'm gonna have a go at it with Tim Shephard- He lifted a hubcap from my car." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. His furious blue eyes sparkled.

"I swear I'll kill that bastard." He said, getting up off the porch. I started across the lawn, and I waved goodbye, absent mindedly. After my cigarette burned down, I started out to Ramona's house. Her crabby old Grandfather never let me in, but she did through her window.

When I reached her house, I checked for signs of her Grandfather and after seeing none, rapped on her window. I saw her come to it smiling. She opened it up and I hopped in.

"Hey." I glanced around the room. Ramona's room was about the most cool room I had ever seen. It was plastered with pictures she had painted, drawn or even photographed. I saw her latest project, she had a new canvas on and eisel and was painting what appeared to be Mickey Mouse.

"Hello, luv." She said, playfully jabbing me in the side. Catching on to the game, I jabbed her back. We continued with lots of giggling, until I fell on her bed with a laugh, and she jumped on beside me.

"You're so much fun Johnny!" She squealed. I shook my head.

"Really? Most people think I'm a boring ol' kid, who don't say a word." It was true. Nobody ever recognized me as someone who was fun or loving. I guess she brought out the best in me.

"Well, I think your the most fun boy who ever walked the earth."

"Try telling that to Two-Bit." I muttered. She giggled.

"None of those lads even compare to you." She said, lightly poking my nose.

"They think I don't spend enough time with them, I'm with you too much..." I sighed. If only there could be a balance. With school, I could barely make time for the two.

"I think you should arrange something with them, then." She said, then added, "I guess it won't kill me to be away from you for a few hours..."

"It would kill me..." I said with a wink. She laughed.

"Alright then cheeky." Then, I pulled her in real close and kissed her. I got the same wonderful feeling every time. I don't know, there was something- just something in the way she kissed me, and I knew there could never be another.

"It's Friday and eight 'o clock... We could still do something." She said, after our kiss was finished. I smiled, there was nothing I'd rather do then be with her. An idea popped into my head.

"We could go get some ice cream?" I suggested. She grinned.

"I like ice cream."

"Let's go then!" I said, playfully nudging her. Together, we lept off the bed and went out the window.

The ice cream place was at the next street up from Sutton, and was open until ten. We walked together, holding hands. It was dark, and the spring breeze was light but nippy. The stars shone bright in the sky.

"I never noticed before."

"Noticed what?" Asked Ramona. I hadn't realized I said that aloud.

"The stars... They're so pretty." I said.

She smiled, the said, "I think so too."

"You're probably the only person who wouldn't laugh at me for saying that, you or Ponyboy." I said. She then pulled me in close, and we walked in a sort of cozy huddle. It was perfect. A car horn suddenly honked and made us both jump. We turned to see a blue mustang edging around the corner. A loud and cocky voice yelled out the window.

"HEY GREASER!"


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of that made the hairs on my neck prickle. I knew that with the rivalry the Socs and Greasers had, this would not turn out pretty.

The blue mustang pulled up to the sidewalk beside us. I could barely see who was inside, but I could briefly make out four broad figures inside the car, using the light from the streetlight beside us. I felt Ramona pull closer to me as the four people got out of the car. They were Socs alright, big ones too.

"Hey greaser... How are 'ya doing tonight?" A tall, black haired Soc asked. He was sort of swaying, my guess was that he was drunk. His voice had a vicious and demanding tone to it. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

"Leave us alone." I said, and tried to make my voice loud, I don't know if it worked or not. The Socs laughed.

"Well what was the point of driving to this junkyard if we'd leave you alone? Huh?" The black haired Soc continued menacingly. I then pulled Ramona forward, _just walk away,_ I thought. Then, the lead Soc stumbled in my way,

"Where do you think you're going, Grease?"

Ramona stepped forward. "Look lads, we don't want any trouble here." They laughed again.

"We do pretty lady. Now beat it out of here while I use your boyfriend as my personal punching bag." He slurred.

She spoke again. "Go home and tell your mother to lock the booze cabinet."

She smirked at her comment, while the lead Soc's face contorted with rage.

"Don't talk to me like that, stupid little broad!" He spat. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. No one talks to her that way.

" Don't talk to _her_ that way!" I shouted back.

"Who's gonna make me?" He asked, then it all happened at once. He swung one punch at me, and I narrowly dodged it. I frantically racked my mind for something I could defend us with. I mean, I did need something, one tiny guy against four big guys wasn't a really fair fight.

"Johnny!" Ramona called. I looked over to see her toss me an old Coke bottle. I caught it, and smashed the bottom off the streetlight pole. Wow, this had me wondering where all my bravery had come from, all of the sudden. Maybe it was adrenaline.

"Go away." I demanded, then added, "Or you'll get split." I thrust the bottle out further, to show them I wasn't joking. It worked, they were backing up.

"You may get off this time, but next time... We'll get you bad, kid." The lead Soc hissed, and the tone of his voice made my blood turn cold. He then spun around, with the rest of his little gang following him and staggered back to their car. The engine roared and pulled out of it's spot. The car began to swerve down the road at a very high speed. _I feel sorry for the parents who will have to pay for the repairs for that car after tonight,_ I thought to myself.

Ramona interrupted my thoughts when she flung into my arms. She squeezed me tight, and I did the same for her. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"Thank you Johnny, you were very brave." She said, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Not as brave as you were, telling that one off like that." I replied, and kicked a rock on the ground.

"Do you still want to get ice cream?" She asked. To be honest I did. Anything that gets me away from the hell I call home is dandy with me.

"Sure." I answered.

It was a short walk to the ice cream place, once we reached it I ordered a chocolate cone and she ordered a strawberry cone.

"That'll be a dollar please." The man at the counter said. I handed him a dollar, the only one I had. He gave us our ice cream and we sat down on a picnic table. Ramona had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She hesitated then said, "You wouldn't really cut those boys, right?"

"Of course not. I don't think I would have it in me." I answered, then added, "Do _you _think that I could?"

"No, It's just that... Well those boys were blatantly drunk, and I don't think they were in the right frame of mind. " She said, and I sent her a quizzical look.

"What I mean is that they could be nice guys, it's just the booze that changes them. Like me brother Ronny, he's probably the nicest guy you'll meet, but when he picks up a bottle... Well, things get a little mad."

"Being drunk isn't an excuse to beat up people!" I snapped. She dosen't understand. My father beats me when he's drunk and I don't forgive him then.

"I'm not saying it is, Johnny!" She fired back.

"That's what it sounded like to me."

She stood up. "I'm sorry if it did, but I'm trying to make a point here. Try to see it my way, and I'll try to see it yours."

She then walked away to throw away the napkin from her ice cream and I followed her. I pulled on the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was being a jerk." I said, and her grey eyes became soft.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." She said and she pulled me in close.

"Don't change, Johnny. Not for anyone." She whispered in my ear.

"Same goes to you, Ramona." Answered, then kissed her. It was like my heart burst into flames.

When we broke apart she asked, "Walk me home?"

"Of course." Was my answer. I thought then about how much I loved that girl. She was the girl I wanted for the rest of my life.

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with Christmas and everything, but hang in there, I'll try to have the next chapter out before Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken by the crisp spring breeze in my face. Last night was another night that I decided to sleep in the lot. It had okay weather, it was still cold though. I remembered that I went through a full hour of shivering before finally falling asleep. I could have easily bunked at the Curtis's place, but I decided against it. They don't need another kid hanging around. I groggily rubbed my eyes. Judging by the sun shining, I guessed it was sometime around eight or nine. The lot was completely empty, as usual. I definitely understand why people don't come around here, with all the shady characters that are often here.

I clumsily got to my feet, and straightened myself out. I ran a hand through my hair. _I need a little more grease in it, _I absent mindedly thought. I then stood there for a moment, wondering what my agenda for today was. A growl from my stomach answered that. I headed to the place I hate: My home. At least I could probably find something there, this early in the morning, without screams from my mother. She was probably passed out, dead drunk on the kitchen table.

When I reached there, I quietly turned the knob to the door and went inside. The house was quiet. I stepped into the kitchen, and I was surprised to see my mother standing upright. She was unpacking a brown bag, although there was not much in it, except for the essentials: milk, bread, cheese, and pickles. I guess pickles weren't really considered essentials, but they were there. I crossed the room to the ice box, and she said nothing. I opened the ice box, and it was empty. _Great,_ I thought, _Now I will_ _starve to death. _It was true. I wouldn't go near the food my mother was unpacking, unless I wanted a slap in the face. I could easily defend myself, or fight back, but what's the use? She'll keep on hating me and so will my father. There's nothing I can do about it.

*****

I had spent the last few hours aimlessly walking around town. I had nothing better to do. It was about eleven when I found two dollars on the ground, and bought myself something to eat at a crummy old diner. The food was terrible, although it stopped the my gnawing stomach. I kept walking after that, and my found myself at Ramona's driveway. I sighed to myself. I guess people do silly things when they're in love.

Soon enough, I saw her. She was kneeling at the top of her driveway doing something. I walked over. When I got closer I saw that she was painting on the driveway, and it was amazing. She had started what looked like a positive/negative thing, with white paint and the black driveway. She sure had a talent. I crept up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey darling," I whispered. She jumped a little.

"Johnny! You startled me!" She said, laughing a little bit.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Getting even at that man in there," She said, gesturing to her house, then continuing, "The mangy old git decided to tear down everything on my walls."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep. Every single thing up there. He said it was vandalism of his house. My room looks like total rubbish now..." She seemed genuinely upset.

"What an idiot." I said, and we both laughed. I rubbed her shoulder, and it seemed to be comforting her.

"He can erase chalk, but he cannot erase paint," She muttered, with a little smirk on her face. I took a seat beside her and watched her paint. It reminded me of a waterfall or something, the way her brush moved. She didn't make one mistake. I was beginning to see what it was- it appeared to be some sort of dock, one I wasn't familiar with.

"Albert Dock," She said, as if reading my mind, "It's back in Liverpool."

I nodded, then asked, "Things are different here, aren't they?"

She grinned, "A little..."

A few minutes went by before she finally put her brush down.

"Done," She announced.

"It's beautiful..." I murmured, "Like you."

She blushed. "Your too sweet, Johnny."

We kissed again. It was sweet and gentle. I ran my hand through her soft hair, and she caressed my face. I held her tight, like I would never let her go. We were interrupted by a harsh voice, yelling in the distance.

"Ramona! You need to contribute and do the bloody dishes! Those things don't wash themselves!" Ramona's grandfather yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right there," She called in a sweet voice, then muttered _Tosser, _under her breath.

"Don't let the voice deceive you Mr. Cade," She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Bye, babe." I said, and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled.

"Ah, how I like it when you say 'babe' in that American accent. Its so, so-" She struggled to find a word.

"- So cute?" I filled her in.

"Aha, yes," She answered, "So _cute_."

"I think it's cute when you say 'love'." I admitted, then blushed.

"Bye, luv," She said, then kissed me on the forehead. With that, we headed our separate ways. I waved goodbye for a final time, then began to walk to the lot. I guessed that maybe one of the gang was there, who wanted to play football. I reached the lot, and it was empty as usual. I stood there for a moment, and kicked some grass. Then, I sat down and thought for a moment. I thought about Ramona.

She was the girl, the girl I loved, and nothing could change that. Not her grandfather, not the gang, no one. I thought about her, only her, in my life. If she was the only one- my life would probably be heaven. It's not like I don't appreciate the gang, but they can't compare to the feelings I have for Ramona. It could be a heaven one day. Maybe, in a few years I'll save my money and move out to the country, and we could get married. Then, we could be in heaven together.

My thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of a car horn. I turned to see a blue Mustang driving right to me.

_Dun-dun-dunn! Haha left you hangin' there, didn't I? I'll update soon promise! _

_Love,_

_ Cannedtuna_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone and Merry Christmas! Just a little heads up, this chapter gets a little violent, so beware... Muhuhaha (End of Thriller laugh...) _

The Mustang drove up, viciously revving it's engine. It slammed on the breaks, right beside the lot. Six Socs got out, and I recognized a few from last night.

I quickly got up. My heart was pounding. Not these guys again. What do they want from me? I don't have anything they'd want. I deliberated running for a moment, but by the time they were near I knew that a small guy like me had no chance at outrunning them. They all swiftly approached me. The one who harassed me and Ramona last night was in the front, he was the leader of the group.

"Well, well, well, boys. Look what we have here. It's the little greaser who we ran into last night, isn't it?" He said snidely. I was silent, but in my mind I was panicking. My eyes frantically wandered for a busted bottle, anything. There was nothing.

The black haired one went on, "Ha, he's so little I might have mistook him for a girl!" The Socs shook with laughter.

"He ain't gonna look like a girl when we're done with him, eh Bob?" Commented a blonde Soc from behind.

"No," Bob sneered, "He'll look like a puppy that's been run over by a Mustang." It was then when I decided to act. I made a break for it, running towards the street. About three of them tackled me to the ground. Ones knee's jabbed into my back, knocking the wind out of me. Rough hands pulled me up, turned me around, then slammed me back on the ground. While I was coughing and sputtering, the one who was on top of me slugged me, hard.

"Back off, David," I heard Bob snarl, "He's mine..."

Bob approached me. I struggled to get out from under David, but it was no use. I was no match for any of them.

"Haha, yeah, get him with your rings, Bob!" A Soc yelled. I gulped.

Bob came closer and lifted me up by the scruff of my jean jacket. He grinned evilly, and raised his fist. I closed my eyes, and a sharp pain went through them when I did. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. Bob's rings collided with my face, and I could feel them cutting into my skin. It hurt. Alot. I didn't let out one whimper. He hit me again. And again. I could feel blood gushing down my cheek.

I don't know how many more times he hit me, there was now black blotches in my vision. When he was done, he kneed me in the stomach, then threw me down. They started kicking me. _Kill me now,_ I thought.

"Hey grease, you know what we're gonna do after you're dead?" A Soc asked, and added an extra hard kick.

"We're gonna head down the street and beat all you're friends," He said, then David added, "Yeah, especially the little one."

Not Ponyboy. I didn't want his life to get messed up too.

"You won't get away with this," I choked out.

Bob smiled. "Oh, but we will. Your not gonna snitch to anyone or..." -He paused, then grinned. "Or we'll do something awful to your little girlfriend."

After that, I couldn't listen anymore. They said terrible things. Terrible. _Not Ramona, please, _I begged in my head. I turned my head to see a shiny and expensive looking shoe head right into my face. I felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.

*****

It was dusk when I woke up. The sky was the nicest colour, it was gold, fading into a lilac, then blue. It was so nice I thought I was dead for a moment and in heaven. Am I dead? No, it hurts too much to be in heaven. Every single part of my body ached horribly. _Maybe I'll die soon enough, _I thought miserably.

I lied there. I don't know how long it was. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours for all I know. I couldn't think. There was too much pain.

Then, there was voices. First in the distance, then they got closer.

"Aw, come on Steve, that's not fair." I heard a voice I recognized. There was laughing.

"Stickin' up for your kid brother over your best bud, huh? Real shallow, Soda," A playful voice said, then paused. "Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket."

That's why it was so cold. My jacket must have come off in the struggle. I heard feet, they were walking around. _Maybe they'll find me,_ I prayed anxiously. I needed to attract their attention somehow. I tried to call their names, but instead it just came out as a low moan.

Their feet slapped on the grass as they rushed over to me. I tried to open my eyes- I couldn't. I could hear them dropping on their knees beside me. There was more feet hitting the ground. I knew the whole gang was there, then, I could sense it. A strange thing, friendship is sometimes. I had more then the gang on my mind now. Ramona. Where was she? Was she safe? I wish I could get someone like Two-Bit or Soda to go and guard her house or something. Then, I would know she'd be okay.

"Johnny?" I heard Soda say.

I felt gentle hands hug me close to a warm body. The hands gave a light shake to my pain filled body.

"Hey, Johnnycake."

I had to say something, I didn't want them to think I was dead. I heard Dally swear somewhere in the distance.

"Soda?" I uttered. I hoped I didn't look as bad as my voice sounded.

"Yeah, it's me," Sodapop said, "Don't talk. Your gonna be okay."

"There was a whole bunch of them," I blurted out."A blue Mustang full... I got so scared..." Why was I saying this? Bob will surely know. I remembered his voice... _"Something awful to your girlfriend..."_Not Ramona. Please. She didn't deserve that. I then realized I was crying- I could feel the hot tears coming down my face. I couldn't even be embarrassed, I wasn't controlling it. I tried to swear, but choked up even more.

I could feel Soda pushing my fringe of greasy hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay, Johnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay," Soda said, in a soothing voice. It seemed to be working, I was fading out of consciousness now. I could hear a weak voice... Was it mine? I couldn't tell if I was talking or not. Maybe I was dying.

"We're gonna get you home now, Johnny, to the Curtis place," Dally said, and his tone was angry. Not at me- the Socs.

It was getting darker and darker. Soon it was black again.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was on the Curtis family's couch. The television was on, and when I opened my eyes wide enough, I could see that it was advertising a cooking brand. The radio was blaring so loud it made me want to cover my ears.

Then the pain came. It throbbed, everywhere. My ribs, head, and surprisingly my wrist was the worst of it.

"Hey, Johnnycake!" A happy voice rang out, causing me to jump. Ouch- bad mistake.

I craned my neck to see Two-Bit, sitting on the floor with a beer in his hand. I could see that he was probably watching T.V., but now he was grinning up at me crazily.

"Sorry if I scared 'ya, but your awake... Yay!" He said, throwing his free hand in the air childishly. I would roll my eyes, but it hurt too much to even move them so much. Instead, I weakly smiled.

"Hey, Two-Bit," I said. He kept grinning widely.

"Boy, I thought you'd never wake up, the way you were sleeping!" He exclaimed, then added, "You were out for- hmm... Two full days, I think?"

Two days? I must have gotten some drugs, I couldn't of slept like that by myself, with this pain.

"Was I in the hospital?" I asked feebly. He nodded.

"Yeah, Darry took 'ya sometime after you passed out. The doc stitched up your head, and taped your wrist-" He caught my surprised expression- "Your wrist was broken pretty badly, the doc had to set it and everything. They wanted to plaster it, but we refused. We thought it would be a pain in the ass, don't you? Anyway, he taped it up instead. Most of your ribs are broken, but there ain't much he could do about that. Your 'sposed to stay in bed for a week or somethin'- Darry said your more then welcome to stay here for the next week. The doc also gave you some stuff to knock you out for a few days... I suppose Dally was stealin' some, 'cause there ain't too much left. I guess the guy needs his sleep, doin' what he does."

Two-Bit then put a cigarette in his mouth, and popped his collar- the action was eerily familiar to someone else I knew.

_"Ey Johnny, can I borrow some of your, pills? That bastard Buck's music is killin' me."_ He said, in a perfect Dallas Winston imitation. He then spit out the cigarette and gave his famous chortle.

I laughed, and a flash of pain jumped up my neck and head. I flinched at it. Two-Bit patted my knee sympathetically.

"Take it easy, bud. I can get anything you need," He said, then paused for a chuckle. "I'm not _that _much of a lazy bum."

I laughed and flinched again, at the pain. _Note to self, do not move at all costs_. Two-Bit casually got up and went to the kitchen to get himself another beer, and on his way turned off the radio and lowered the volume of the television for me. When he got to the kitchen, there was some rattling around and I heard the icebox door slam.

"Shoot!"

Two-Bit came back into the room. He was holding a glass of water and had his other palm open. I could see a white pill in it.

"There's no beer!" He shouted, with the same drama-queen voice he used to imitate Soda. He came over and handed me the water and pill. I took it with a shaky hand, popped it in my mouth, then took a drink to swallow it. My arm ached like hell when I lifted it.

"I'm going out to get more beer... This should put you out at least 'till Ponyboy's home. He's at school now," He checked his pockets for his prized switch, (he didn't go anywhere without it) and fiddled with his leather jacket.

"Bye, Johnny," He said, and began to walk in the direction of the door. Just as he turned the knob I asked something.

"Why aren't you at school?"

He grinned.

"Everyone else is at either school or work, Darry wanted someone to be your babysitter and I was first in line! Hell, I love vacation days- beer, beer and more beer!" He snorted, in a silly manner. After all, he was probably drunk. I could start to feel the pill kicking in, I was feeling more and more sleepy. Two-Bit said one final goodbye, and left. It took a few minutes, then I drifted into a painless sleep.

*****

"Johnny? Johnny, love, are you awake?" A soft voice asked. It sounded broken- hurt. I opened my swollen and black eyes to see Ramona looking at me, kneeling beside the couch. She was still her pretty self, except for some minor adjustments. She had dark, sleepless circles under her eyes, and her hair was messy, like she hadn't bothered to style it. I secretly liked it. It was carefree, like nothing could bother her. But, I knew she was bothered by many things. Especially the Socs.

"Hey, baby," I said, in a hoarse voice. I then wondered why she was in the Curtis house. Did something bad happen?

"Oh Johnny," She said, and bit her lip. She stroked my face, and her cool hands soothed the cuts on it.

"How..." I started, but a flicker of pain in my ribs cut me off.

"I met up with Ponyboy at school. He had a surprise track meeting, but he was supposed to look after you, so I offered to." She said, as if reading my mind. I was so glad. Glad to see the Socs hadn't beaten her to a pulp, glad she was with me. I also felt a bit of shame- I needed people to look after me?

"I'm happy," I blurted out, and immediately felt embarrassed. That sounded like something a two year old would say. I thought Ramona would laugh at my stupidity, but instead I could see tears beggining to streak her face.

"Don't cry..." I said weakly. She started to stroke my hair.

"Why did -they do-this to-you?" She said, between sniffles. "Why, Johnny?"

"I don't know. It's just the way things are around here." I said. She took her hands away from my head and slammed her fist on the armrest of the couch.

"It shouldn't be like that. It's so..." - She paused to think- "pointless." She wiped away her tears, wearily.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Do I really look that awful?"

I laughed. "No, your just as pretty as you are everyday. Seriously though, when?"

She looked at the ground.

"The two days I didn't see you, I couldn't sleep. I worried quite a bit."

"You don't have to worry about me..." I said.

"Well, it's quite blatant that I do have to, if you have bones broken by Socs." She stated. A wave of pain shot through my wrist and I cringed.

Noticing it, Ramona said softly, "I'll get you your medicine."

"No," I stopped her. "I want to be awake. I want to be with you."

"That's no fair, Johnny. You're in pain," She said, in a soothing tone. I tried to respond, but instead I coughed harshly. _Gotta lay off the cigarettes,_ I told myself.

"If you take the medicine, I promise I won't leave your side, love. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." She smoothed out my hair.

"Okay," I said. I couldn't disagree with her. She was the type of girl you couldn't really argue with. Either that, or the argument was very short lived. She took my empty glass I had used before, and headed to the kitchen. She came back with a pill and my glass filled with water.

"Bottoms up," She said, as she handed me the pill and glass. I swallowed it with a gulp of water. She took the glass from me, and a seat beside me. She took my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Ramona," I said suddenly, "What did you think of me when we first met?"

I was curious to know. Was it love at first sight? Did she think bad of me like everyone else?

"Well, first of all, I couldn't get over how attractive you are. But once you spoke, I got an odd feeling. One I never felt before. I think it was love at first sight, I'm not too sure. What about you? What was your first impression of me?" She asked. Gosh, that is strange. She thought the same thing that I did.

"Basically everything you just said," I answered. She smiled, then leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Maybe we were meant to be," She whispered, after.

"Agreed," I said, and my eyelids began to droop.

"Goodnight, Johnny," She said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Ramona," I repeated, and I could feel myself fading out of consciousness, once again.


	10. Chapter 10

The last week was probably the most boring week of my life. Nothing to do but, lie on the couch and watch television. Although, I am glad the doctor sentenced me to a week in bed, I was improving. By Thursday I was up, and preforming simple tasks like changing the channel of the radio or T.V., or getting myself something to eat. There was a lot of movies on T.V., some pretty tuff action ones too. They kept me pretty busy.

I have to admit, I sort of liked this. I mean, except for the boring parts of it, it was pretty good. It was a week away from my home, which includes my hateful father, and ignorant mother. It was also quiet, something I liked. No fights, no switchblades, no yelling or swearing, just peace and quiet. Not to mention I had the girl of my dreams, Ramona come to visit me regularly. She usually came with Ponyboy, they were at a friend to friend basis now. I was glad she got along with him. Pony assumed that Ramona and I were only friends too, we kept a low romantic profile when he was around. I didn't need Two-Bit finding out, and mocking me every three seconds, when he himself goes through different girlfriends almost every month.

It was Friday, and after school, Pony and Ramona came home.

"Hello, Johnny!" Ramona said, brightly. "How are you feeling, lo-" She noticed Ponyboy shrugging off his backpack beside her, and stopped.

"I'm feeling a lot better," I answered her. She grinned.

"Brilliant," She too took off her bag, and came over to the couch, where I was laying down.

"Wanna play a game?" Asked Pony, coming over too.

"Sure," Ramona and I said in unison.

"How about chess?" Ponyboy said, "I know Darry has an old board somewhere," He muttered, getting up to get it.

"Dandy with me..." I murmured to myself, and seemed to go into a trance, looking at her. She was so pretty. She smiled at me.

"I'm so glad to see you're getting better. I couldn't stand to see you really hurt like that," She said, in the same mesmerized tone, I had used.

"I'm still sore..." I muttered. It was true. Everything ached, it was like it would never end.

"Keep being strong, Johnny. You've taken this very well. If it was someone like me, well, I would probably be dead," She said, trying to comfort me. Instead, I shuddered.

"Don't ever say stuff like that," I snapped. Never. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.

"I'm sorry, love. I was only trying to make you feel better," She apologized.

"Oh yes, talking about your death will make me feel better..." I said, sarcastically.

"Johnny. I love it when you get cheeky, you know," She said, with a grin to her ears. I couldn't help smiling myself.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice said. Ponyboy had come back to the room with a beaten up chess board box. He had an awkward look on his face.

"Nothing at all," Ramona said smoothly, and gestured for him to sit down. He did, and set up the chess board and all the pieces. I was glad I knew how to play. Pony taught me sometime a few years ago. I always lost though.

After about half an hour of playing, Ponyboy won. I didn't even take that long. Man, that kid was a genius. If winning chess made you a genius, then he was.

"Glory, Pony, you sure are good at chess," I said. His cheeks went bright red.

"I'm not that great..." He muttered, looking away.

"You are if you beat me," Ramona said, then added, "I used to beat Ronny by far, back at home." She sighed.

"Do you miss home?" I asked. She smiled.

"I don't know. I miss the people for sure, like my family and friends. But I can't say I miss the weather there, it's much nicer here," She said, adding a small laugh. Poor girl. I felt sorry for her. She had a family- a loving one too, and had no choice but to part with them. I, on the other hand, would give anything for my parents to love me. Most people would just want their parent's replaced but I didn't. I wanted the same ones, but with different personality's. I'm such an idiot, I then thought. Why do I always think things that will never come true?

****

I stared with fright at my reflection. I sure was banged up, that part was no lie. But, it wasn't my appearance that scared me. It was what my appearance reminded me of that scared me. The Socs. It was Monday. I was going to school. They would be there, waiting for me. Waiting in the halls, classrooms, anywhere. Waiting to kill me.

Stop being so jumpy, Johnny. You're playing tricks on yourself, I told myself, but somehow it didn't seem too convincing. Trying to ignore my thoughts, I went downstairs, to set out for school, and maybe get something to eat. I stopped by one of the cupboards and manged to get a slice of bread for myself. Some breakfast, huh? Not like the Curtises who have a slice of chocolate cake every morning. I envy them.

After I finished, I started out across my lawn. Sometimes I would meet at the Curtises and get a ride with Two-Bit or Steve, but I usually walked. I wasn't walking to school anytime now, after what happened- so I went to the Curtis household.

"Hi Johnnycake!" A gleeful Soda said, when I entered the room. It seemed pretty normal in there, they were just getting ready to leave, except for Soda, he still had his pyjamas on. Darry came out of the kitchen, and gaped at Soda.

"What are you doin' goof? Go get ready, I'm leaving in two minutes," He said, shaking his head. Noticing me, he added, "Oh, hey Johnny,"

Soda scurried off to his room, and I said a shy hello to Darry.

"How have you been feeling?" Darry asked politely.

"I'm okay," I answered, and began to fiddle with the buttons on my jacket. Nervous habit, I guess.

"Look, Johnny, you know you're welcome to stay here anytime, it's no trouble at all-" He started.

"I know, Darry. I'll stay if I need to..." I interrupted. What was this, the fifth time? I was getting a little irritated with people telling me where I was welcome or not. People should be allowed wherever they want, I thought. My rudeness worked, Darry left it at that. He hollered for Soda to hurry up for one last time, and he came running out, in his work attire. Except for socks or shoes, he never wore them when he could get away with it.

"C'mon Ponyboy, Johnny," He said, and gave me a clap on the back, and Ponyboy came running out of the bathroom, set for school. We all squashed into Darry's truck and he dropped us off.

The bell rang just as we got in the door. I was off to science, Ponyboy to english. I didn't mind this class, I wasn't flunking yet, my mark was just over fifty. Still, it was class and it's not fun.

"See ya' Johnny," Ponyboy said, as he turned down the hall. I said a bye in return, but I don't think he heard me.

I kept walking until I reached Mrs. Pointer's room, and got inside. The class had already started, and I hoped I could sneak in, and get a seat in the back. Just as I was almost there, I heard Mrs. Pointer's sharp voice adress me.

"Cade! That has been the second tardy now in a month. Do you know what this means?" She snapped. I looked at my beat up tennis shoes and said nothing. I couldn't say anything when there was twenty eyes focused on me.

"You will speak when asked to," She said harshly.

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again," I mumbled, still keeping my eyes to the ground.

"One more time and it's detention. Get back to your seat."

The class burst out laughing, and I could feel my cheeks go bright red. I stumbled back to my desk and sat down, while Mrs. Pointer continued her lesson. I got out my notebook and tried to take some notes, but I was having trouble paying attention. There was two big Socs in front of me. They were whispering back and forth. From where I was I could make out their quiet conversation.

"Hey, that greaser, he was the one Bob beat up," One said.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. We almost killed him though, I'm surprised he's still walking around," He said, and the two snickered. "Bob shouldn't get all the credit though- I mean we helped him,"

"I hate that. I hate how Bob is now all mighty because he beats the tar out of some greaser. Anyone could do that."

The Soc on the left broke out in a sly grin. The other one caught on and grinned too.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" They nodded.

"It's so simple. We beat up that greaser and we're just as popular as Bob, maybe even get some ladies. It will happen just like that." He snapped his fingers. The two slapped hands and grinned at each other. I gulped.

Why me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, school has been piling up and all that. I also got The Beatles rockband, and it is freaking brilliant! I play it like 247! Okay, I'll shut up now, and you can read the story...**

The day had gone by, and it seemed like forever. Forever of checking behind my shoulder, for Socs. Forever of thinking about punches and kicks. Forever of thinking about rings that cut your face. About the parents who hate you.

Finally, the lot, I thought to myself. I was walking home, and was prepared to run from any car that stopped. I knew at least at the lot, I could watch my back.

"Johnny!" I heard a voice call me, and I jumped. My mind jumbled up into a thousand horrible thoughts, but one really shone through. The Socs. I slowly turned around to face who was calling me, and had a wave of relief wash over me. Ramona walked over to me, smiling. But why didn't I recognize her voice? That bothered me. I don't know why, but it did.

"Hi, love," She said, and took my hand. I winced. I looked at her, and she looked real worried, like something bad happened.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She looked at me, and her eyes seemed to be like a mirror. Through it, I could see my reflection. The jagged cut across my face that was stitched up stuck out the most. I shuddered at the memory of how I got it.

"It's you Johnny. You seem quite er- scared of something... Is everything alright?" She started to caress my hand. I looked down, and wondered if I should tell her the truth or not. I didn't want to worry her though, so I decided to lie.

"Everythin' is fine, baby," I said, and looked down to avoid her eyes. She tilted my head up and looked at me.

"Something tells me your lying. Please tell me the truth," She pleaded. Why? If I told her the truth, there would be nothing she could do about it, except tell me everything is going to be okay and all that. But it's not.

"Everythin' is fine, just like I said," I raised my voice a little.

"I know very well it's not," She tried to sound angry at me, but instead sounded scared too. She looked like she was going to cry, and I hated it.

"It's those bloody Socs, isn't it?" She said bitterly, biting her lip. I nodded.

"Johnny, it's okay, we'll, we'll..." She trailed off.

"We'll what? That's right, there ain't nothin' we can do," I said, miserably. Then, her eyes lit up like she had a marvellous idea.

"We can run away. Together."

I shook my head.

"We could do it right now, Johnny," She said, then added, "It would be easy."

"And then what? We'll end up livin' on the streets, and stealin' for food..." I trailed off, and thought of Dally. He was living on the streets at only ten, and stealing food to live. I once again shuddered at the thought of becoming like Dally. I always admired him, like a big brother or something, but I knew I would never be like him. I scared me to even think of being like him.

"No," I said, firmly, and she understood. That's the thing that's tuff with Ramona and I, we know each other well enough to go without words. She then, pulled me in close, and we kissed.

When our lips parted, she said, reassuringly, " We can get through all this, Johnny. We have to stick together though, love."

"I know, " I muttered, then kissed her again. After we broke apart, she said:

"We should do something. Something to get away from all this...."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I want to get something to eat, at least I want to to have something to eat, love. You've been looking a wee bit pale lately."

With that, she took my hand and started to lead me down the street. I jammed my other hand into my pocket, nervously.

We walked and walked, and I had no idea where we were going. My mind seemed to be in a strange haze, with several different feelings. One was to be with Ramona, and that was the happiest feeling I could get. The other was my anxiety, for the Socs looking to beat the pulp out of me. I just continued, one foot past another.

After a few minutes, I had realized where we were going- The Dingo. I dig The Dingo okay, it's a little dangerous- just last year a girl got shot by some guy. Apparently it was her ex-boyfriend or somethin' like that. Oh well, at least the Socs wouldn't be seen at the Dingo, it was way out of their territory.

When we reached the Dingo, there was no sign of extreme violence- Just a few fistfights going on. I stiffened at the sight of them, and could feel Ramona holding my hand tighter. We headed into the small square building. If you didn't have a car that was okay because you just go on in and order. And so we did.

"Hi I'll have a small serving of chicken fingers and he'll 'ave a burger please," Ramona told the pimply boy, taking our orders.

"That's a good choice!" He said in a real rank voice, and when I glanced at Ramona we were both trying to stifle laughs.

"You can go wait on the grass until I call you over," He said, with a smile that looked plain odd. Ramona smiled back and we went over to the grass. This Dingo was mostly made up of dirt, but there was a few grassy sitting areas. I shrugged my bag off, and so did she. We sat across from each other. I could feel the sun on my back. I then realized that it was almost summertime- Gosh time had gone by fast.

I started to pick at the grass nervously, and could feel Ramona's eyes on me. She pulled my hands away from the grass.

"You've got to calm down, love. Every second I look at you, your figiting." She stated. I pulled my hands away. She sounded like a mother. _A _mother, not mine.

"I can't help it, okay?" I mumbled, but once I caught her glance I smiled. I don't know what it was, she just made me smile.

"You're a great boy, Johnny." She said, looking up to the sky.

"Where did that come from?" I wondered, then realized I had said it out loud.

"It's always been there. Since the day I met you." She looked at me, right in the eye and I got that feeling again.

We kissed each other. Sweetly.

Too bad we were interrupted by the rank boy calling our orders out.


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken up by screaming. Nothing out of the ordinary, just my parents screaming at each other like usual. I got out of my rough and lumpy bed, and smoothed my hair back. It felt funny with a bare forehead, like I wasn't wearing my pants or something. With this, I reached over to my dresser and applied more grease to my head, until it felt just right.

I changed my clothes- A plain white T-shirt and my jeans. Judging by the sun shining through the window, I probably didn't need my jacket. Wait, it's the first day of summer, I thought happily. I liked summer, especially the no school part of it. It had been a month since Ramona and I were kissing at the Dingo. I cherished the memory. We had spent a lot of time together, and most recently she had been helping me with my schoolwork.

I had improved in school since then, my grades went up at least ten percent. It was good that she could explain things to me, and the way that I would understand. I was so glad to have her, I literally think I could love her forever.

Since that month, I had also been as jumpy as possible, even I wouldn't lie about it. I was constantly looking for Socs, but there had been no sign of those two who were plotting to beat me up. I had heard Curly Shepard had a run in with the Socs that fit that description, and man, they chose the wrong guy to mess with. Curly was tough. Real tough.

I headed out the window- I wasn't going downstairs. I was meeting the gang at a rodeo today, Dally was jockeying. On my way out, something caught my eye. It was a switchblade. It was on the floor, and didn't look like much. I didn't know who's it was, I guessed I had held on to it for someone and never gave it back. I climbed back inside, and snatched the switchblade, and flicked it open. It looked about six inches long. I looked it over some more, then flicked it back and put it in my back pocket. Most of the gang carried a switchblade, you never know when you might need it. I shuddered at the thought- like I could kill anyone. Dally maybe, but certainly not me.

I climbed out the window, and was greeted by the shining sun. It was pretty warm out; I'm glad I didn't wear my jacket. I headed down the street, I hoped I wouldn't miss breakfast at the Curtis's.

I walked along, and kicked some rocks on the road, here and there. I reached the Curtis house, and simply walked inside. I was greeted by all three Curtises, sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Hello, Johnny," Darry said.

"Hey, Johnnycake!" Exclaimed a happy Soda.

"Hi," Mumbled Ponyboy, with a mouth full of cake. I said a quiet 'hello' back to all of them, and following Darry's gesture, sat down at the table, in one of the two empty spots that their parents once sat in.

"I'm glad j'a could come to the rodeo. Dal will be happy too," Soda said, brightly with food in his mouth. Darry put a plate with some eggs, toast and cake in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, eager to have a good tasting meal. Darry also sat down and took a sip of his black coffee, without a grimace. I was surprised how someone could do that. I dug into my cake first, hastily. It was good. While I was eating, Soda started to ramble on about how excited he was for the rodeo. I don't see why this rodeo was any more special then the others I've been to, was there something I missed?

"Woah there, Soda. Why are you so excited?" Darry asked him, between sips. It was like he read my mind. Soda's ears went bright red.

"Well, you know how Two-Bit is takin' Sadie? And Steve is takin' Evie," He stuttered. "I'm goin' to take a girl. Her name is Sandra."

Darry laughed and so did Pony.

"What?" Soda cried, "Is there somethin' wrong with that?"

Darry shook his head between laughs, "No, there's nothin' wrong with it, but haven't you taken other girls out before?"

Soda smiled. "Sandy ain't like any other girls I've ever had. She's different."

He went into a dream like stare, sort of like what I did when I looked at Ramona. My thoughts were broken by a loud slamming of the door.

"Hey!" Yelled Two-bit, loudly from the door. He came in, with a beer bottle in his hand.

Darry rolled his eyes then said, "C'mon Two-Bit, a beer at eleven?"

Two-Bit chuckled. "Leftovers from last night," he said, then added, "Hurry up, Soda, the car is waiting."

I guessed they would pick up their girlfriends in a different car, and Darry would drop Pony and I off. I suspected he wouldn't go, like I said, he worked like a dog everyday.

Soda scooped the remainder of food into his mouth, and ran off with Two-Bit. They slammed the door, and I thought I heard Steve's voice outside. I finished the remainder of my eggs, and set my cutlery down.

"Alright, I'll give you two a ride, now," Darry said, and piled up the dishes on the counter. "I'll do 'em later," He grumbled, and went to get his keys.

******

In a few minutes, we were at the rodeo. Ponyboy and I sat away from Steve, Soda and Two-Bit, they made sure we stayed away, they didn't want to be embarrassed in front of their girls.

Dally was doing a saddle bronc in just a few minutes. I could see him at the gates; he was the same ol' Dally. He was talking with Buck, and he looked real mad about something. I guess that was a good mood for saddle bronc, though. He might make it further if he's mad.

A nudge from Ponyboy's elbow interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see that Dally was starting. He got on, and stayed on for a while. Man, he was good at it. If I was in his spot, I would've been thrown off in two seconds.

After a while, the bull gave a big kick, and Dally fell off. He stormed off the field, angrily. It wasn't anything new, Dally always got mad after he lost at rodeos.

Pony and I stood there for a while, and I realized that I was thirsty. I hadn't drinken anything all day. I glanced around. There was a small food and drink stand to my left. I pulled on the sleeve of Ponyboy's green T-shirt.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" I asked, shyly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty five cents, and handed it to me.

"Here, yours can be on me," He said, and I mumbled a thanks. I then started to walk over to the food stand, and stopped there. I asked for two bottles of coke and paid her, and I got fifteen cents back. I was on my way back when I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"C'mon Cherry, just try it, it won't hurt."

It was Bob's voice. The Soc who almost killed me.

"_No Bob!_ When will you get it through your thick skull that I'm not going to drink with you!" A girl spat back at him. I turned to face them, they were a while away from me. I could see Bob, he was with some of the other Socs who beat me up, and their girlfriends. They, _again_, looked pretty drunk. Are they ever sober?

"Cherry, way to spoil everything," Bob said, and Cherry stormed off, with the other girlfriends. They then went into a circle and started rant on loudly about their annoying boyfriends. _Girls,_ I thought, and I would have rolled my eyes, but I was too scared. I kept watching Bob. His eyes flickered about, never really focusing on anything. Until he saw me.

His face pulled up into an evil grin, and he licked his lips. There was either two things I could do now: Run like hell, or toughen up and face them.

I like the first idea the best. I started to slowly walk away, hoping I could just slip out of their sight.

"Hey!" Bob yelled loudly. I froze in place. Please, no, not again, I thought miserably.

"Hey, I'll bet if we buy them cokes, they'll forgive us, huh?" Bob said, and I realized he was talking to his buddies.

Glory, you do not know how stupid I felt, right then. Stupid, but lucky. Real lucky, actually.

I wouldn't count on luck anymore.

_Sorry if I made some mistakes about rodeo's, I'm not too familiar with 'em, so I used the internet, lol. I'll update soon as I can!_

_~Cannedtuna_


	13. Chapter 13

_Where are you?_ I thought bitterly. Ramona hadn't been at school all day. Usually I saw her in between classes, or at lunch, but today I didn't see her at all. This worried me.

"Hey Johnny!" I heard Two-Bit calling me. I turned to see Two-Bit walking over to me, with his arm around a blond I didn't recognize. She looked quite annoyed, actually.

"Do 'ya want a ride to the Curtises?" He asked me. The blond glared at me, causing me to blush.

"Naw, I'm goin' to a movie in a bit," I lied, looking at the ground. I want to stop by Ramona's, and see if she is alright.

"Good, now we can get some alone time, Two-Bit," The blond said loudly. I looked up and saw Two-Bit rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me for her majesty's rudeness, but someone is mad at me for"- Two-bit raised his fingers and mimicked quotation marks-"Ignoring her."

The blonde's face went bright red, and she looked mad. Meanwhile, Two-Bit burst into laughter, and I tried to stifle a laugh, myself. It was hard not to laugh when Two-Bit was laughing.

"Aight, see 'ya 'round, Johnnycake," Said Two-Bit, when he finished laughing. I then said goodbye, and he steered the blond away. I began to walk near the front doors, and I could hear an argument start between Two-Bit and his girl. I quietly chuckled to myself. I know he'll dump her by tonight and be with another tomorrow. Boy, I'm glad that Ramona and I love each other so much that we would never leave each other.

Never.

*****

Soon enough, I was at Ramona's house. I silently prayed that her grandfather wouldn't see me, and approached her window. I peered inside, and saw her. She was sitting on her bed, and I could only see the back of her head; she was facing the other way. I raised my hand up, and knocked on the window. I could see her flinch at the sound. She then turned around, and I knew something was wrong. Her face- it had a strange mixture of emotions on it. It had a blank look, along with a kind of agony that I had never seen before. She also looked happy to see me, in the moment.

She rushed up, got out of her bed and opened the window for me. I hopped inside, anxiously. Once I got inside, she jumped right into my arms; and nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Johnny," She choked out. It then came to me that she was crying. Shock jumped through me. What happened? Did a relative get sick or die or something? My mind jumbled up into a thousand terrible thoughts, as it did almost everyday. I squeezed her harder, in an attempt to console her. It was hard to cheer her up- when I had no idea what the hell was going on.

I pulled out of her hug, and grabbed her shoulders, gently.

"What is it?" I said firmly. She took her hands and wiped away her tears, in a miserable manner.

"Johnny," She said softly, "I'm leaving Tulsa."

_"What?"_ I blurted out. Why? Does she not love me anymore?

She seemed to read my mind, but instead of being her calm self, she seemed to be a little hysterical.

"I'm going back to Liverpool. I'm so sorry, it's not my fault, me dad got a better job, and now 'e wants me back at home- I've tried everything, I-I-I..." She broke off, and began to cry again. I came over and wrapped my arms around her, and patted her back; trying to seem calm and all, but inside I wasn't. Inside, I was in shock. No feeling, just shock.

"There has to be another way 'round this, there's gotta," I said, trailing off in ideas.

"I've got no choice, me grandfather won't keep me, and me dad certainly won't let me go off by myself 'ere..."

There was a long pause. A pause of sadness, of longing. Longing to have more time together, longing to just have those few peaceful moments we once did.

She broke the silence first with two words: "Two years."

"What?" I asked, not understanding. I think I was still in shock.

"Two years, Johnny. Right when I turn eighteen I'll come back, and we can be together. It's only two years." Her voice cracked.

Two years. I can barely go a few days without wanting Ramona beside me, so how can I possibly survive two whole years?

"We can do it Johnny. We can." She urged, and more tears started to stream down her face. Why? Why did this have to happen? Me out of all people. Little ol' Johnny, whose parent's ignore him or hit him, who is the punching bag of the rich kids. Whose girl that he loves to death has to leave him, and have the guilt of it put on her shoulders for the next two years. Then it happened. Now I know what it's like to have reality come crashing down upon you. I felt sadness, like I never did before. She was leaving. There was nothing we both could do about it.

"When do you leave?" I asked, and my voice sounded awful. Even worse then the day I had been beat up.

"Me grandfather is shippin' me off tomorrow."

Despite all this, I could still manage a smile. She did too. I knew we were both thinking the same thing now. We both had one last night together.

I then took her hand, and hoped our night would be the best night of our lives.

Yet.


	14. Chapter 14

I think last night was the best night of my life. It was so simple, and that's why it was so amazing. Instead of going to a movie or the drive in, we did neither. We went to the lot. We went to the lot and just lay there all night; arms around each others shoulders. We talked. Talked all night, about anything, almost everything. We also watched the stars.

And not once did the two of us bring up the topic that we both feared- leaving. Until now, now we couldn't avoid it.

It looked around seven, the sky was fading out of dark blue and starting to turn a purple-orange color. Ramona's head was resting softly upon my chest, and her hair tickled my chin. She yawned, and I pat her hair; comforting her.

"Is it time to go now?" She asked me softly. She had to be in before her grandfather woke up, or she'd be in big trouble- her train left at ten. I don't see what's the use now, she's leaving anyway. She slowly sat up, and brushed her hair back. She looked me, then reached over and kissed me, and I kissed her back.

"I love you," She said, when we were finished. "I'm going to miss you something awful, Johnny."

"It's not the end of the world, we can still write, can't we?" I said, in a weak voice. Nice attempt to look on the bright side, Johnny.

She laughed, quietly, shaking her head. "Everyday, love."

There was a pause. A pause of feelings that couldn't be described, for each other. I just looked in her eyes and she did the same for me.

She broke the contact after a while, by looking at her shoe. Her dark hair fell down in front of her face, like a waterfall. She reached her hands out to her shoe, and in the slight darkness I couldn't see what she was doing. I could hear a noise though, it sounded like she was picking something. It went on for a little, then I heard a rip and a clinking noise. She then brushed her hair out of her face and turned to me.

"Hold out your hand," She whispered. I did, and she dropped something into my palm. I brought it closer to my face to examine it. It was a brass buckle, and I guessed it was from her shoe. I looked at it, and began to twirl it in my fingers.

"What's it for?" I asked, curiously. She smiled, and placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's something, just a little something you can hold on to, till we see each other again," She said, still smiling, "So we can remember."

"In that case..." I started, but then turned my attention to my ol' beat up, Levi's jean jacket. I calmly worked, and ripped the top button off my jacket. She held her hand out, just as I did before. I gently placed it in her hand. She closed her hand and squeezed it.

"Now you won't forget me," I said, smiling weakly. She looked me in the eyes.

"Never," She said sweetly. And I believed her with all my heart. She took my hand, with her free one.

"I guess we'd ought to be going then," She said grimly.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at the ground. We slowly got up, and took each others hands. We started to walk. The walk to Ramona's house was only a block away, but it seemed like a stretch of miles. It seemed like we walked forever, hand in hand. Our last walk together, undisturbed. No Socs, no parents, nothing to bother us. And I treasured it, every moment of it. I knew this would be a memory that would beat all others, that would stay in my mind forever. Silly enough, I could picture myself as an old man thinking about it, with Ramona at my side. I would give anything for that dream to come true. I silently hoped it would.

Finally, we were at the house. We turned to face each other.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ramona choked out. In the reflection of the rising sun, I could see that she looked awfully sad, but she wasn't crying.

"It's not really..." I murmured, "We can still write, and in two years we'll see each other again."

She smiled.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," I said, in the same tone. And like that, we kissed. But this kiss wasn't like any other. It had more softness, more longing that would ever had. It was the kiss of our lives.

After what seemed like days, we broke apart. She looked at me, and leaned closer again. Her lips brushed past my cheek, and she whispered that she loved me. And I told her the same.

Then she turned, and went inside. And even though I knew it shouldn't, I felt the emptiest feeling I had ever felt before.


	15. Chapter 15

One month later...

_Dear Ramona,_

_I miss you. Very much. School just went out, and I keep getting excited, thinking I'm going to spend the summer with you, but then it comes to me that I'm not. Anyway, it'll be okay, I still got the boys. They're worried about me, though. It's nothing serious, it's just, I've been kinda jumpy about the Socs and stuff. Steve got jumped just the other day. Well, they tried to jump him, but you've seen Steve, he's tough. He fought his way out. Sometimes I wish I could have fought my way out, but it's too late to think of that now. I can barely think of anything now, except for you. I love you Ramona, and I wish I could have you here again. Nevermind that, now I feel silly, being so dramatic but it's the truth. So, how is Liverpool? Are you having an okay time at school? How's your brother and dad? _

_That's all I can manage right now, the gang wants me to come play football with them out at the lot. I think my team will win, Ponyboy and I are with Darry. I miss you more then anything and I hope you can write back soon. I know you will. _

_Johnny._

_P.S. I love you._

_*****_

_Dear Johnny,_

_Johnny, you don't know how much I miss you. Actually, by the way your last letter sounded you probably do. I wish I could come back. Come back, and spend every night with you, like we did. Nothing is the same anymore. I mean, everyone, they've noticed a change in me. Not for the worse, I don't know. I'm quieter, and it's because I love you and I think about you all the time. Just the other day some ted tried to pick me up and I said I was taken- everyone was surprised. Your quite popular amongst my friends. I haven't told them about you yet, so they refer to you as "Ramona's American boy". It's the class gossip, that's for sure._

_Ah, Liverpool is the same old place it always was. I thought it may be different, but it's not. Not one bit. Ronny and Dad were quite happy to have me back. They missed me like hell, I know they can't deny it. Ronny's moved out and got himself a flat that he shares with some of his mates. I suppose it's the right time, he'll be nineteen in January. He visits all the time, and I'm glad he does. At least I can talk to him._

_I wish those bloody Socs would stop bothering you. I hate how you've done nothing to them and they think they can treat you guys like that. Your all people, even though you dress different and like different things. It makes me mad. Here, the same thing is going on. Sort of. It's like the greasers and socs, but they're called Mods and Rockers. They are almost alike, except they don't fight all the time and all that, people say they do, but thats usually bullocks in the papers._

_Anyway, how are things back there? I hope your grades are okay. Oh yes, how is Ponyboy? I miss Ponyboy too, he's such a nice boy. Please write back soon. I can never wait patiently for a letter from you. I love you. More then anything._

_All my loving,_

_Ramona._

_P.S. I LOVE YOU!_

_******_

_Dear Ramona,_

_I'm glad school's out. I'm real glad, I hate school. The only thing it's good for is to write letters to you. I've been spending my days with the gang, we usually go to the drive in or drag races. Soda and Steve are real good at drag races, they can fix up cars real well. I miss you so much. I gotta keep this one short though, my dad will be home in a bit, and I don't want to run into him and ruin my night._

_The gang is real happy, except Dally got busted for rolling a drunk. He's in the cooler for six months I think, unless he gets out for good behaviour. I hope he does. He kinda keeps the gang in order, if you know what I mean. _

_The Socs are still at it. I heard that they tried to jump one of Tim Shepard's gang yesterday. Bad mistake. __I miss you so much. I think I'm gonna get a job, if anyone will hire me. Then I can save up and see if I can earn some cash to bring you up here for a while. I know it's a stupid plan, but it might work if I try. _

_I've still got your shoe buckle. I keep it in my pocket. It comes with me everywhere, it's like I have a piece of you with me. _

_Blasted, I can hear my father coming in now, I probably climb out the window and mail this to you. I love, love, love you Ramona and I will forever._

_Write back soon,_

_Johnny_

_P.S. I'm sorry it's so short this time, I love you!_

_*****_

_Dear Johnny,_

_It's okay that it was short last time. Anything that keeps you away from that bastard of a father is fine with me. Anyway, mine will be short this time too, the Ronny and the lads are taking me out. I don't really want to go, but I can't reason with them. Especially Jack. He's such a stubborn bloke. He sort of reminds me of Dally sometimes, that bugger. About that, I'm sorry to hear about Dally, I really am. That poor kid is messed up, got no direction._

_Things have been okay here, I still miss you like crazy. I would give anything to see you now. I've still got your button, I keep it in my school bag. Sometimes I hold on to it, and I think of you. I wish I could have you. I think your job idea is really gear, I'll try to get a job too. Only if my grades go up though, I'm only at a B grade now. They might hire me at the hairdresser, to clean up after and stuff, my friend Maureen works there. __I hope this idea works out. I want to see you so bad, I know I've probably said it a million times in this letter, but it's so true. I love you._

_A million hugs and kisses,_

_Ramona_


	16. Chapter 16

Almost two months had gone by now. Two months after she left. In my bedroom, letters were piling up on the floor. I never threw them out or put them away, because I liked to re-read them. It was like a ritual of mine. I after I picked up the mail from the front porch, I would rush up to my room and read Ramona's letter. I would then read it again and again, before writing a reply. It took me the longest time to write a letter to her, it was strange. I felt that no matter how many times I wrote that I loved her it would never get through to her how much I meant it. It's silly, I know, but I can't shake the feeling.

It was fall now, the leaves on the trees were slowly turning various shades of red, yellow and orange. The ones on the ground remained the same shade of dead brown, but if you looked closely you could find ones that shone brightly with colour. I smiled when I did. It was like finding something new, something that made you happy in a haze of dreary pain. Like Ramona. Just when I thought my life was the worst that it could ever get, she came in and made it better.

Then she had to leave.

I sat in my room, reading over old letters from Ramona. My latest letter to her is in the mail, so all I have to do now is wait. Sometimes I hate waiting for things. But sometimes it's worth it. I picked up a letter.

_Dear Johnny,_

_Last night I went out with some of my friends. We went to a club (snuck in actually, hah! Bet you'd never suspect me as a troublemaker...) and saw a band play. Everyone was dancing. Maureen had a boy with her. So did Jill. I didn't. When Mo and her boy were dancing with each other I saw something in her eyes. It was like the way I look at you. And at that moment, I realized that I would give anything for you. Anything for you to spend the rest of my life with you. I miss you, Johnny Cade and I love you. I hope I'm not sounding too corny, but it's the complete truth._

_Miss you,_

_Ramona._

_P.S. The job idea is working out for me!_

I smiled as I put down the letter. The warm, afternoon sun shone through my window. I like nice days like this, I thought, then realized how rank I sounded and shook my head. I hope the sun stays in the sky.

*****

"Hey Johnny!" Soda cried as I entered the Curtis house. It was noisy as usual, despite the fact that only one Curtis was there. Then I found out the source of the noise. Two-Bit came loudly skipping into the kitchen, with Steve at his heels. Steve grabbed Two-Bit and put him in a headlock.

"Holler uncle!" Yelled Steve.

"Never!" Two-Bit shouted, in a movie star/dramatic voice. I laughed.

"There's a smile I like to see from little 'ol John-ny!" Said Sodapop, in a singsong voice. He then burst out in laughs. I myself, couldn't contain laughter. You can't help it with goofs like Soda and Two-Bit around. I remember sometime last year Two-Bit and Soda got jailed for doing backflips and stuff downtown. They may have been disturbing the public peace, but they sure gave people a giggle.

Two-Bit finally yelled uncle, and Steve released him. They continued to laugh. After they finished up, Two-Bit asked:

"Hey, where's Pony? He's usually here..."

Sodapop shrugged. "I dunno, I think he might be at the movies."

I assumed Darry was at work, he always was working. Some guys just can't catch a break.

"Wha'dda 'ya say we do somethin' then?" Soda said excitedly. "I ain't gonna sit around the house all day and wrestle with you bums,"

"Hey!" Steve yelled playfully, "Who are 'ya callin' bums, 'ya bum!"

"You, and you can't do anythin' about it!" Sodapop hollered, as he took off running out the door. Two-Bit screamed childishly and followed him, along with Steve. I know I could never beat any of them in sports, but I could sure could beat them in maturity. Golly, sometimes I swear they never grew up and stayed five years old.

I followed them outside. They were playfully attacking each other and laughing. The laughing stopped when we heard a scream. An oddly familiar scream. Ponyboy's scream.

_Dun dun dunn! Sorry for the short chapter, but I orginally had a looong one so I split it into two!_


	17. Chapter 17

It happened pretty fast. Two-Bit, Soda and Steve leapt off the porch and sprinted down the street as fast as their legs could carry them. I followed, with a sudden rush of adrenaline that made it easy for me to keep up with them. I ran, and the small dead trees that stood beside the house branch's ran their jagged edges across my face.

Then we saw him. Ponyboy was on the ground, yelling for help. He looked scared as ever, his face was white with terror. I could now see why. About five socs surrounded him, clothed in madras sweaters. They were slugging him, one even had a knife in his hand. That's what made me freeze. _Socs. Socs. Socs. They'll hurt you, _echoed in my head. I couldn't go near. Somehow, my legs were glued to the ground I stood on. My heart hammered in my chest.

I watched. I watched the gang, so valiantly going in to save Pony. Two-Bit ran in to the door of the car, as a Soc was getting in, hit him, and was thrown on to the ground in the action. Soda jumped across the hood of the car and shoved his hands in the window, trying to pummel the Socs inside, while Steve did the same on the other side.

While they were all fighting to help Ponyboy I stood and did nothing. It made me feel kind of bad, but what's the use? I wouldn't do anything anyway. I would be thrown to the ground in a split second.

I could now feel someone running in from behind me, who I can now see is Darry. He ran over to Pony, and I could now see that he was talking to him. While he was doing this, I heard loud thumping coming from the Curtis's front porch. It sounded like heavy motorcycle boots, ones I recognized. I looked up to see the one and only Dallas Winston jumping off the porch and wildly running towards the Socs.

My first thought about this was: What the hell? Dally was supposed to be in the cooler for ninety days! I didn't really have the time to think about why he was here as he ran back, grabbing a tree branch from the ground and swiftly heaved it at the Soc's corvette, just as it was pulling out and driving away. It smacked against the back windshield with a crack.

As the Socs sped away, Soda sprinted over to Pony, and the rest of the gang made their way back to the Curtis's front yard. Steve examined a scrape on Two-Bit's elbow from where he fell, and Dally leaned against the back of Darry's truck and had a smoke. Darry left Ponyboy, (looking angry I might add), picked up a wrench and went back to work.

I myself, finally found the will to make my legs move. I clumsily stumbled a few steps, then finally started walking normally. As I did, I jammed my hands into my pockets and began to stroll around uneasily. I carefully avoided the gang, out of embarassment of course. They thought I was a coward, and I know it. Although they'll never say it, I know they all think it. _Maybe they don't, maybe I'm paranoid as usual, _I thought grimly. I decided not to think about it anymore. I have enough on my mind. Enough as in one girl, so far away.

I stood with my face to the sun and my back to the gang. While I pretended to look at the sky, I listened to their conversation:

"How's the kid?" Dally asked from the back of the truck, then walked over to Ponyboy. I could hear his boots crunching some of the dead leaves and grass, as he made his way over to him.

"Alright, what are you doing out of the cooler Dally?" Ponyboy asked. As Pony said this, an angry Steve walked over to him.

"Yeah, and what are you doin' walking all by your lonesome?" He asked, with a clear annoyance in his tone.

"It's none of your business," Pony mumbled.

"It is my business, look at my nose!" Steve said, throwing his hands up in front of him, while Dally muttered for him to take it easy. Two-Bit snickered as he tried to lightly slap Steve's nose, as Steve swatted him away angrily.

They continued to talk, while Steve started some small talk with Dally and I learned that Dally got out early because of good behaviour. Good behavior and Dally? Sounds surprising, I know, but I guess Dally could be seen as good compared to some of the other jail-birds. I had been in a rumble once, and Tim Shephard's gang had helped out. Most of them were real mean, and I bet some were even meaner then Dally.

"Hey Johnny, man, how's it goin'? " I heard Dally say, in his trademark New Yorker accent.

"Things would go a lot better if the Socs would stay on the South side of town," I replied, and started to walk beside him. Some times I hated the way I talked, in that same small, worried voice I always used. No matter how tough I would try to sound, it never really worked out for me.

"Now don't you worry about that Johnny, we'll have it out with the Socs ," Steve said reassuringly, but it didn't sound too convincing to me.

"We sure as hell are, if they keep comin' on our side of town," Soda butted in with a smile. He was smiling, but Dally sure wasn't. He looked me straight in the eyes with a grim look.

"Are those the same guys that got you?"

I figited nervously. Everytime someone brought up the Socs and how I got hurt I got like this. I could never bring myself to think about it, and when I did I got shivers down my spine.

"No, it was other guys," I muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, I'm gonna get the guys that did that to your face," Dally said, pointing to the scar that ran across my cheek.

I kept my eyes on the ground, and didn't say anything. That's what I liked about being myself sometimes, I could not talk to Dally and nobody would bug me about it. If you think about it, if let's say a Shephard brother decided to ignore Dally he would get the most wicked beating of a lifetime.

"Whadd'a think of me becoming your personal bodyguard, huh Ponyboy?" Two-Bit snorted.

"I don't think it's too hot of an idea," Pony said glumly. Poor kid. He always seemed pretty blue, after his parents died, that is. I know he'll pull though it though. He's gonna be something one day.

"Hey Dally, so you wanna bring Sylvia to the game with us?" Steve piped up.

"I wanna come," Pony said hopefully, but Sodapop shook his head.

"We're bringin' Sandy and Evie."

"Yeah, and that means no kids allowed!" Steve said, with a pretty condescending tone. Pony looked at the ground, and I couldn't tell if he was sad that he couldn't go or that he was mad at Steve.

"I'm gonna hunt some action, kid's are allowed," Dally said as he took a drag off of his cigarette. I smirked to myslef as I walked over to him along with Ponyboy. It's real funny how the gang refers to me as a 'kid', even though I'm only a year younger then Dally and Steve, and the same age as Sodapop. I wondered what they'd think if they found out I have a girlfriend. I wonder if they'd treat me differently. Oh well, I'm not gonna tell anyone now, Ramona's my little secret.

"We'll come with you Dally," Ponyboy said for me. I nodded my head in agreement.

Boy oh boy, do I now wish I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to that.

If only I knew.

**Hey everybody! Just to let 'cha know I'm changing the POV's, so the next chapter will be from Ramona's perspective! I hope you like! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ramona, 're you listenin' to me?" Mo's voice echoed in my head. I took my eyes off the white, tiled floor of the _Liverpool Institute for Girls _and looked up at her. She looked quite annoyed. That was Mo for you, she almost always looked disgusted with everyone; as if she was a queen looking at rats on the ground. Don't get the wrong idea of her, it's her personality to think that she is better than everyone else. She's been like that since she was three. We've also been best friends since we were three, so I'm used to her.

"Yes," I lied. The truth is I wasn't. I only had one thing on my mind right at the moment: Johnny. I haven't received a letter in weeks, now it's probably been a month. Normally it takes a week for the mail to arrive in Liverpool, but I'm patient enough with that. But now, something wasn't right. It wasn't like Johnny not to write like that. No matter how many times I had tried to shake it off, a sick feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help worrying for Johnny every minute. I loved him, and I doubted I could love another like the way I love him.

"'Ey, make sure to meet me at the corner before we walk down to the concert on Saturday," Mo said, which sounded like a plead. I guess being without Johnny took it's toll. I had spent numerous hours sitting in my room, writing to him, and otherwise not being outside and socializing. That made me sort of different person now, after leaving Johnny. I was a more reserved, more quiet person now. I didn't mind it, though.

"You'd better, 'cause be completely mad not to go, they're the biggest bloody group in the world!" Mo exclaimed in a shrill voice, excitedly throwing her hands up in the air. She had been like this ever since The Beatles had announced that they would be doing a concert in their hometown of Liverpool. Every enthusiastic boy, every raging fan-girl, immediately rushed to get tickets. I didn't even bother, most kids in my neighbourhood wouldn't have the money to get them. Luckily, for Mo and I, her father worked as a janitor at the Liverpool Stadium (Where the Beatles themselves are playing,) was given three extra tickets, which he gave to his only daughter, who invited me and her brand-new boyfriend, Max. Lucky bloke he is to go with us, knowing Mo they'll be split in a week or so.

"I'd better be off now, see you tomorrow," I said, taking my homework out of my locker.

Mo muttered a goodbye, then added "Say an 'ello to Ronny for me," She said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. Mo has fancied Ronny since she was thirteen, and flirts like mad with him whenever she sees him. It's quite funny to see her face when I tell her that he is repulsed of the idea of dating (or snogging, I assume that's what Mo wants) his little sister's best friend. Besides, he's got a girlfriend anyway. I like his girl, Dorothy. She's really nice to me, and gives me her trendy hand-me-downs, which makes her okay with me.

I said a final goodbye, then hurried down the halls until I reached the door, which I tugged open with a bit of unnecessary force. I was a little irritated with the world at the moment. I only wanted to see one person right now, and that person was halfway around the world.

I was outside- free. Free of the school fiasco, which I was so sick and tired of. _I want Johnny, I need him, _I repeated in my head, then felt like an idiot for sounding like a three year old.

Now I could feel rain drops slowly dripping on the top of my head._ Hooray, this is just what I needed,_ I glumly thought. Before I knew it, I was sprinting down the wet and gloomy cobblestone street. It was raining buckets now, I mean loads of water. I ran and ran, my overcoat now drenched in water.

Then I saw it. The bright red door of my working-class home. Somehow this gave me a little burst of happiness, which resulted in a faster speed from me. probably because I wanted to get warm and dry, _fast._

I grinned as I ran up the walkway and turned the knob of the door. The familiar smell of my house greeted me, as I walked inside. The smell was nice, well, I would say nice as it consisted of mint, ivory soap, and some sort of food burning in the kitchen- Ronny, if you may ask. There was also a light smell of cigarettes, which Ronny and his mates always had dangling out of their mouths.

"RAMONA! SAVE ME!" I heard a too familiar scream coming from the living room, and another eye roll came from me. I recognized the voice- Ronny's chum Davy. Ronny had three best mates, Davy, Harry and Jack. They were a funny bunch, they all had equally different personalities but equally understood each other.

I walked into the living room to find little Davy lying in the floor, (He's not very tall, so he's considered little by everyone else) being covered in pillows from the sofa. All three boys stood around him, joyously whacking him with pillows, and grinning to their ears.

"'Ello love, I thought that t'was you, comin' in," Davy said, smiling from the floor.

"Do you actually need me 'elp, or can I go?" I asked, biting my lower lip in annoyance. Behind me, I heard Jack laugh, and turned to look at him. That bugger. Sometimes I hated Jack. He was the rebellious one of the lads. From his tough edges, to the inside of his charming wit, sometimes you had to hate him but love him all at the same time.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, sweet'eart?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all," I said quickly, then asked, "Ronny, 'as the mail come in yet?"

Ronny shook his head, and I rush of disappointment went through me.

I guess the lads saw it, as Harry piped up, "It could be late..."

"Thanks, Harry," I murmured, sort of staring up at the ceiling. Why isn't he writing to me? He couldn't of possibly found someone new, could he? No, he wouldn't. I know that he loves me, and I can't doubt that. Not ever.

"Well, I 'ave to do me homework," I said, and started for my room.

"'Ey, you can have some fun for a little, can't you?" Jack asked me, winking. Oh god, I am annoyed with him right now. You see, Jack has fancied me for years, and when he finally got up to ask me out I was already in love with another boy- Johnny. Now he won't stop bugging me, because Johnny's away.

"No," I said firmly, then tuned my back on them. I started to drag my feet up to my room when I heard the doorbell ring. _The mail!_ I thought, and happiness filled me up.

"I'll get it!" I called and rushed towards the door. When I opened it, it was pure delight to see the postman standing filling our mailbox with letters. He walked off, while I ran outside. I felt like forever of running until I finally reached the mailbox, and opened it.

I briskly pulled out the letter and read the envelope, which said my name then my address. I read the top corner which said:

_Johnny Cade,_

_894 Elizabeth St, Tulsa, Oklahoma_

At that moment I could have been the happiest girl on earth.

Not for long.


	19. Chapter 19

I think my smile was bigger then I had ever smiled before when I walked inside my house.

My hand was getting sweaty from excitement, as I clutched the envelope in my hand. My stomach seemed to be jumping with butterflies, the exact same feeling I got when I first met Johnny's eyes. When I first saw him, I knew not in my mind but in my heart that I loved him. And he loved me back. Isn't that the most loveliest feeling in the world? Knowing someone loves you just as much as you love them. And also knowing that they'll never leave you.

"Why you so 'appy?" I heard an obnoxious voice from the kitchen, which I had just entered. Jack was looking right at me, cocking an eyebrow.

I held up my letter, my hand was all jittery from happiness.

"Oh, see, I told yeh it would be late! I must be able to tell the future!" Said Harry excitedly.

"Shut up Har, you couldn't tell what time it was this mornin'," Jack said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, well your just jealous, 'cause Ramona's got herself a boyfriend," Harry said back, in a non aggressive way. His tone must have not worked because Jack looked straight out mad. He muttered a series of curse words I don't think I should repeat, directed at Harry. However being Harry, he just laughed it off.

Before I could hear any more, I hurried upstairs to my bedroom. Briskly closing the door, I rushed over to my bed. My hands seemed to move faster then the speed of light as I ripped open the envelope- carefully that is. I preserved every letter and envelope of Johnny's and I wanted to do the same as this one.

Finally, the letter. I grinned as I unfolded it and let my eyes run across it.

_Dear Ramona,_

_I Love you. I know that's not a very good way to start off a letter but I had to get that out. If I could say it a million times I would. I don't have too much time left, now._

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you. In the last week, so much stuff has happened. It's a real long story, and I'll tell you it in a minute, but for now, I want to tell you something more impotant. Ramona, your the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I mean it. It's not just because my parents hate me, I'm poor or anything like that. Even if I was the richest boy on earth, you would still be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never loved anything more then you. You might be a little confused about why I'm writing things like this, but you'll know in a minute. It won't be easy, but you'll know._

_It all started on Friday. It was a real nice day out, so I decided to go to the Curtis house, you know they're usually outside playing football and things like that. When I got there everything was like it would be normally, until we heard Ponyboy screaming for help, down the street. We went to go get him and guess who it was? The Socs beating him up like he was a punching bag. And no it wasn't Bob and his stupid friends. I recognized some of them, but it wasn't him._

_So the gang went over and chased the Socs away. Ponyboy was okay too, so don't you worry about him. I was real scared there though. If there's one thing that scares me it's Socs for sure. I'm not scared of them anymore now, they won't bother me anymore. Anyway, when the gang was chasing the Socs away, Dally was there, like he had appeared out of nowhere (I'm sure he helped scare the Socs a great amount). _

_After that things calmed down and Dally told us that he got out early, for good behaviour. He then asked Pony and I if we wanted to go to the movies the next night, and Ponyboy said okay for me. I didn't mind going, Socs can't get us if Dally's with us._

_The next night I met Dally and Ponyboy down at the corner of Picket and Sutton, it's close to where we got ice cream one time. We had a few hours to spare so we did some fun but dumb things. Once we got to the drive in, we sat behind these two girls that go to my school. And Dally, being Dally started to bug them. He was especially going at it with this redhead girl, who's name is Cherry. She kept telling him to stop, but he just kept getting worse. It was strange, but she reminded me of you for a minute. It was like the day I met you, and Dallas started harassing you. _

_Thinking about that I had to step in. I told him stop, and to my amazement he did. I was convinced that he would beat the pulp out me, then and there. But no, he just left._

_Then, the two girls asked if we would like to sit with them. I went along with it for Pony's sake, you know he isn't around girls too often. We sat with them, and eventually Two-Bit came. I think he was drunk, I couldn't tell though. Soon, Two-Bit offered to walk the girls home with us, and so they agreed. When we were in the middle of walking I saw something that made me jump out of my skin. It was Bob's Mustang. It pulled right up to us and Bob got out with another guy, and I found out that he was the redhead's boyfriend, and the other guy (who's name I found out was Randy) was the second girl's boyfriend. They both stunk of booze and were tipsy drunk. I wasn't as scared as I usually get when they're around, because I had Pony and Two-Bit backing me up._

_So Two-Bit was getting real mad at the Socs, and he wanted to have it out with them, but Cherry stopped them. She said she hated fights, and I don't blame her. Nothing would stop Bob from fighting except if the girls went home with them, and they did. _

_After they left, Two-Bit went out to hunt a poker game and Ponyboy and I went to the lot. We talked for a little while, then Pony fell asleep. While he was asleep, I realized how much I miss you. I do so much. And I will._

_I woke Pony up after I realized how late it was, and he went home, while I decided to sleep at the lot. I dreamed of you that night. Almost every night I do now. I dream of us, being together. Holding hands and kissing. All the things we both miss._

_Then, I was woken up by someone. That someone was Ponyboy. He seemed real upset, he was cryin' and blabbering on about how Darry had got mad and hit wanted to run away. I closely convinced him not to, but there was really no way I could calm him down. He brought up walking to the park, (the one with the big fountain) to cool off, then go back home. I agreed. Whatever something was that would change his mind about running away was okay with me._

_Once we got to the park, we sat on the playground and were about to smoke a cigarette when we saw a blue mustang approaching us._

My hands shook nervously as I turned the page of the letter...

**To be continued! Haha next chapter! Sorry for another wait, I've been busy. Well, Vancouver is bloody madness! It's so freaking busy you can barely go anywhere. Some anti-olympic protesters started riots downtown. It was pretty scary. Anyway I'll try to update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Please, please don't let anything bad happen to him, I thought, as my eyes turned their attention to the messy writing of Johnny.

_It pulled up real close, right on the park. My heart hammered as Bob slowly got out, many Socs at his side. What the hell were they doing here? I thought, and said, but I knew why. They were angry that we picked up their girls. And we would pay for it._

_It was too late to split, and I could see Ponyboy put on his brave face. Man, that kid can be brave if he wants to. I can look brave if I want to, but deep down I'm scared out of my wits._

_They stumbled out of the car, cussing at us in a slurred way. They came close, and cornered us around the water fountain. Bob started to get mad at us for picking up their girls. You could tell that he was real mad when he said:_

_"You know what a greaser is? White trash with long greasy hair."_

_Pony got really mad. I don't think I've ever seen him as mad as that before._

_"You know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and Madras!" He shouted back, his voice shaking with anger. I while I stood there. When I first got here I had regrets like that. I know there wouldn't have been able to do much to stop it. I still couldn't help having regrets. I don't anymore though, I'm passed that. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, but you'll understand in a few moments. It'll be hard to understand, but you still will._

_That's when it happened. One single action, one that changed my life forever._

_"You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David," Bob said snidely, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. David and a few other Socs lunged at Ponyboy. They grabbed him and shoved his face in the fountain. The rest of the Socs came over and started to beat me up. They kicked me and slugged me, and it hurt. I don't think it was the physical pain that hurt me, it was that they were drowning Ponyboy. And I couldn't do anything about it._

_That's when I remembered something. Something in my back pocket, that I guarded to closely._

_I killed Bob. Stabbed him with my switchblade._

_I'm so sorry Ramona, you probably think I'm a monster but I had no choice. Pony was dying. Struggling to breath. They would have killed him and maybe killed me too. __I was so scared. It was out of nowhere, I didn't think about it before. _

_After that, all the Socs ran. Except for Bob. He just... Nevermind, you get the picture. I pulled Ponyboy out of the fountain. He wasn't moving, and I got even more scared. He was okay though, I guess he just passed out._

_I stumbled over to the side of the fountain and slumped down. I was so shocked, I couldn't think straight. I __thought of you, right then and there. I missed your warm hug, your sweet kisses, everything about you In a way, you were always there, in the back of my mind. You still are._

_Ponyboy came around, and I sputtered out what happened. I was so shocked I couldn't even cry or do anything. Ponyboy was sick all over the ground after he saw Bob. Then, he started to scream and panic. I remember seeing his frightened face got me even more scared. Once he stopped, I racked my mind for idea. If you were in trouble who would you go to? I asked my self a thousand times then finally came up with an answer: Dally. Dally would get us out of this. Though he was a lying, cheating, jailbird, he was still our friend. He would help us._

_We then headed over to Buck Merril's place where Dally was staying. Rember that irritating cowboy I told you about? That's Buck. When we got there, he answered the door. It took some bullying, but he got us Dally._

_Dally took us upstairs and we explained what happened. He gave us a gun, some money and specific directions. He told us to sneak on to the three-fifteen freight train that goes up to Windrixville. He then told us to hop off when we were near Jay Mountain, and there was an old abandoned church up on the mountain. He explained that there was a water pump, and that we would have to get our own food. Her said that he would come to tell us what's going on in a week or so._

_Dally sent us off and we followed his plan. We got to the church at Jay Mountain early in the morning. It was real creepy in there. While Ponyboy fell asleep I went to get food. I was pretty scared in town, but I knew that the story hadn't come out yet, so I was safe._

_We spent a week in Windrixville. In that week, I got closer to Ponyboy. I didn't see him as my friend anymore, I saw him as my brother. I also learned to appreciate other people more in that week. Like the gang. It seemed like they weren't 'the gang' anymore, they were my brothers._

_I thought of you every second. About how much I missed you and how I wanted you at my side. When I went to sleep I dreamt of you too._

_After a week, Dally came and said that it was clear for now, and that we could get something to eat. He 'let it slip' to the fuzz that we were headed down to Texas. _

_He took us down to the local Dairy Queen, and while we were there I thought about things. I didn't mean to kill Bob, it was self defense, wasn't it? Then I wouldn't go to jail, I'd be let off with Ponyboy as a witness._

_I tried to explain this to Dally, and let's just say it didn't go so well. He didn't think the idea was too hot, but he would let me do what I wanted. I made a desicion. I would turn myself in._

_Just as Dally angrily started to drive in to town, we passed the church._

_It was on fire._

**Hello everyone! Just saying a quick hi! Oh and sorry that my descriptions aren't too vivid in this chapter, I want to make the letter sound realistic. It's not like Johnny would write the whole book in a letter, right?**


	21. Chapter 21

I seemed to be overcome with mixed emotions when I turned the page. When I had first started reading I was a little jealous at the fact that Johnny had picked up other girls. However, once I read further that jealousy had been replaced with absolute worry for Johnny. And confusion. My Johnny? The boy that' so gentle, the boy I love, killed another boy? It couldn't be true. But I knew it must be.

This made me love him even more. If I had to take out a loan from the bank, then fly out to America tonight, I would. Just to be at his side. To see him again. To just be there, be in his presence would be something.

I continued to read:

_We pulled up to the church, and disobeying Dally's commands, Ponyboy and I got out of the car. There seemed to be a picnic or some sort of gathering that started with lots of kids. I followed Pony as he tapped the nearest adult on the shoulder and asked what was going on._

_"We were having a school picnic up here, and the first thing we knew, the place was burning up. Thank goodness it's wet season and the place is worthless," A fat guy said, who appeared to be a teacher. He then shouted for the kids who were there to stay away from the barn. I figured we had started it, we must have dropped a still burning cigarette on the ground._

_At that moment, a lady ran up to him and told him that some of the kids were missing. She thought that they were climbing the hill. Then, everyone heard something real faint. We listened closer and it sounded like screaming coming from inside the church._

_The lady began to panic, and Pony shouted, "I'll get them, don't worry!" and made a run for the church. I ran too, right on his heels. The teacher tried to stop us and be a hero himself but didn't end up doing it... When we got to the window of the church to climb inside, he couldn't fit._

_The window was all boarded up, so Ponyboy took a big rock lying around and threw it in the window; breaking it so we could go in. I didn't think he realized I was there with him, and when he did he smiled. We hopped in the church. There was fire everywhere. Smoke instantly filled my lungs, making me cough and sputter. Shielding my mouth from the smoke; we made our way to the back, where the kids were._

_Once we got there, a window was open, thank god. We began picking up kids and putting them outside, until Dally arrived, then we handed the kids over to him. I was surprised he was there, I think the only reason he was there was to tell Pony and I to get out and swear at us in the process of doing that. _

_The strange thing about it was that we were in grave danger, risking our lives, and at the same time we were having the time of our lives. It was a tuff feeling, knowing that your helping people who need it._

_By the time we had almost gotten all the kids out, the roof looked like it was going to cave in. I could hear Dally yelling from outside:_

_"For pete's sake, get outa there! The roof's gonna cave in any minute. Forget about those blasted kids!"_

_The last kid was out. Then I heard it. A crack. I shoved Ponyboy towards the window and told him to get out. _

_I can't remember too much after that. I just remember looking up at a beam from the ceiling crashing down towards me._

I gasped aloud. _Oh no, no please, _I prayed that he would be okay. I told myself that a million times, but in my heart I didn't believe it.

_I woke up in a cold, grey, hospital room. I was so scared, I had no idea what happened to me. I tried to get up and nearly fainted. I couldn't feel my back or legs. What happened to me? I was panicking. In the midst of it, pain shot up through my back. It wasn't like when I got beat up or when my father hits me. It was a million times worse then that. It was agony. I would rather have Bob punch me an infinity of times then that. Or my dad hit me a million times. I would take anything other then that._

_I passed out again. Sometime later I came to, and a nurse was in the room, opening the blinds of the room. I tried to call out to her, but I surprised myself when I had no voice. I was starting to freak out again, then I remembered what happened last time and managed to stay calm. She turned around and noticed that I was awake. _

_"Good Lord, your finally awake," I remember her saying. __She was real nice. It was like going back to when I was six years old. I somehow convinced myself that my parents weren't my real parents, they were my evil aunt and uncle. I had imagined my real mother and father. They always ended up like a hybrid of the Curtis's parents. In my mind, my Dad was the coolest guy. He was big, strong, and could beat anyone in football. And if any West side boys gave me any trouble, they would hear from him. __Mom was sweet. She would play games with me, and read me stories in a rocking chair before I went to bed. She may have been sweet, but still wouldn't take any baloney from me if I was misbehaving._

_I had also convinced myself that one day my real parent's would come and take me away to their house. I pictured their house in the Countryside, where there was rivers that flowed with Coca-Cola and a petting zoo,(C'mon, I was only six)._

_The nurse had an uncanny resemblance to my _'Real Mother'. _She put a forced smile on her face as she came over to my bedside. _

_"What happened to me?" I tried to say loud and clear, but my voice came out as a cracked whisper. She looked solelm. _

_"I'm gonna give it straight to you, but you gotta promise you'll be calm," She said, and I got a sick feeling in my gut._

_"I dig," I whispered._

_She took a deep breath then started._

_"You remember going in to save those kids, right?"_

_I couldn't nod or anything, but she understood._

_"You had gotten the last of the children outside, and by then the roof was starting to crumble. It was now only you and the blond haired boy inside, and you, very loyally and brave as I may say myself, pushed him towards the window where the towheaded boy got him out. By then, the roof came down." She said, then added a pitiful, "Brace yourself."_

_I was real scared. I think it's a worse feeling to not know then to know something terrible._

_"As the roof fell, a major support beam from the ceiling fell on your back. You broke your back in three places, are suffering third and second degree burns on most of your body and suffered an extreme shock."_

No. That's all I could think at that moment. No, this can't possibly be happening. Johnny's fine. He's down at the lot, playing football with the gang, I lied to myself. He's okay, he's okay, he's okay, I repeated, and it didn't seem to help anything. No matter how much I lied to myself, no matter how many times I said he was going to be okay, there was one little thing that convinced myself that I was lying- a single tear that ran down my cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

_Now that I've told you my story, that brings me here. I lie here, struggling to write a letter. To write a letter to the most beautiful, charming, and caring girl that walks on earth. To tell her my last words._

_I'll start like this:_

_Dear Ramona,_

_The nurse told me that I'll never walk again, that is if I live. But by now, I know I won't. The doctor came in to tell me, but I already knew. _

_I used to be afraid. I used to think that sixteen years of being hated, sixteen years of having nothing was not much of a life. You changed my mind Ramona, you did. You made it better. The worst part of my life, that was worth it. Worth it just to love you. I'm happy with my life now. Even if it was short, even if there was a lot of horrible in it, there was still you. And that's why I'm happy with it._

_I'm gonna miss you. More then anything on this earth. More then I'll miss you, I want you to be happy. As of that, I want to ask you one last thing before I die. And I want you to follow it._

_Ramona, I want you to forget about me. Remember me in a way, but I think you understand. I want you to find yourself a boy, one that will treat you right and love you for who you are. I want you to be with him, and love him. That's my last request for you._

_I want to tell you something. I don't want you to think of this in a bad way, okay? I know you can't help that, but promise me you'll think this over._

_The sun is always in the sky. _

_Tomorrow may rain, but the sun will always be there. It may disappear for a day or two, but it will still be there with you. And it will always be your guide, for you to always see._

_Think of me as the sun, Ramona. Though sometimes you might forget about me, I'll always be there with you. I'll always guide you no matter what in the world is happening, I'll be there._

_I love you._

_Johnny._


	23. Chapter 23

**AU: I'm soooooooo sorry about the wait! I've been really busy, some relatives from Liverpool and Manchester came up to visit for March break, and things have been kinda hectic! Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this, that means everything to me!**

* * *

The letter slowly and shakily fell out of my hands.

This can't be happening. This literally can't be happening. He can't be dead. There's no way. He's Johnny, he's the boy I love so dearly, the boy who makes everything worth waiting for, fighting for. He's not dead.

I picked up the letter and scanned it over again. And again. Still with the same numbness. I was numb. Numb with pain that wouldn't come until I was ready for it.

When it did, it was worse then anything.

* * *

I was never the same after that. It was like I stopped being my own person. My naturally happy character was replaced with utter misery. Being miserable, I cut off contact with nearly everyone. My friends, my brother and father tried hard. They tried so hard. Looking back on it, I sort of feel bad for the way I treated them. But, there was no way I could be cured. It was like a disease, an awful disease that couldn't be cured.

I spent all of my days and nights alone. I couldn't bear anything. Not without him. Just knowing that he would never be back, was enough for me to want to die.

Two years went by. Two years of intolerable suffering. I couldn't even help myself to think that at that time I might have been in America, meeting him again. Being with him, loving him again.

It was a hopeless dream that couldn't leave my mind.

After the misery, which lasted those two years, I finally managed to pull myself together. Sort of, not quite. I was still in a zombie-like state. I didn't have a mind of my own. I had to follow someone, no matter who it was. That person was Jack.

For a year I brainlessly followed him around, did whatever he asked me to. Don't see him as the villain here, he did do quite a bit for me. In his own cheeky, sometimes irritating way he was there for me. Not like Johnny, never like Johnny, but he was there. Trust me, it was definitely better then nothing. It even took a while for me to notice this, and when I did I appreciated him. Even more, I started to love again.

After Johnny dies, I never thought I could love anyone ever again. It was like a candle that had been put out, and there were no matches to light it back up again. Johnny had the match, and he was gone. But after one night of reading Johnny's letter, I took it to heart for the first time. He wanted a good life for me, and I wasn't going to let him down. I wasn't going to let him down because I loved him. He would be the one boy, the only boy in my life that I could say, 'He was my true love.' He would stay that way forever, tucked inside the back of my mind until one day we'll see each other again.

Despite my new enthusiasm, things seemed to get even worse then they were before. I dated many different boys, some were nice and others weren't so. They all had one problem though- they weren't Johnny. Whenever I looked at them, I was looking for something else. Looking for that those big, black, nervous and frightened eyes that had a look of compassion hidden deep within them. Looking for the scar across his cheek that brought so many memories along with it. Looking for his sweet and innocent face, that would make my heart melt even at the slightest glance.

Nobody could ever have that again. I knew that deep inside. The only person who came close to that was Jack. It was strange, him and Johnny were almost polar opposites. But, there was something there. Something at the way Jack looked at me, I knew he really did love me. It would take time, but I would learn to love him to.

Then something happened. It would seem like a curse at the time, but little did we know that it would be a blessing. Maybe it was Johnny's idea, up in heaven. I'll never know for sure.

I was in my second, going on third year at art college. Things were going alright, I was getting good marks, starting to reconnect with the world, and Jack and I had started going steady. I would always have that miserable longing, deep down and it would never fade.

There was many night's of partying, I guess that was the college life. It wasn't something that included alot of thinking about your future. For that reason I was reckless. So was Jack. So was Ronny, Davy, Harry, Mo, and nearly everyone else I knew. But sometimes things happen to only two people.

At the end of the semester, I found out something that would change my life- I pregnant and Jack was the father.

It was pretty frightening, the idea of us being parents that is. I was only twenty-one and he was only twenty-three, both attending college, without steady jobs. Living in a crappy flat with a bunch of friends, and not too much money. We weren't exactly the strongest of a couple either, with me still grieving my teenaged love, and him struggling not to flirt and rendezvous with every pretty girl that he saw at the pub.

With our new fear, Jack was quick to marry me. It wasn't exactly the wedding I had fantasized as a little girl, or the one I dreamed of with Johnny. Still, it was nice.

We were married at a small civil ceremony, with Ronny as the best man. No one really dressed up, which I was happy about. I didn't fancy the idea of my four month pregnant self all dolled up, which was quite unreasonable in my opinion. Instead, I wore an off white overcoat over a faun dress. ( I was never really was a fashionable type, so this worked for me.)

At first, married life was truly horrible. Jack and I had moved into a nicer but still shabby flat. Jack would leave early and come home late from his job and there wasn't too much conversation in between. There would be a few arguments here and there. Looking back on it, I think stress was the main cause. We were both so lost, and we hadn't figured out that we really needed each other yet.

Then, in the June of 1970 I delivered a truly lovely baby boy. We named him John. Jack thought it was after his late father, but I had someone else in mind. That someone who should have been the father of my son. That someone who I visioned myself sitting with as an old lady, rocking side by side in rocking chairs. Watching our grandchildren run about on our lawn.

It was a lost hope now.

Taking care of a baby was hard work. I can still remember those cold and lonely nights, holding John at the window, waiting for Jack to come home. At those times, I think I missed Johnny the most. It was worth the wait, though. In a strange way, baby John brought us closer. It gave us something to hope for. To strive for. To strive that we would give our son a good life. We knew we would, too. And we did.

The years went by, and by the time John was three Jack and I were closer then ever. We loved each other. But there would always be that something, that small pain in the back of my heart that longed for Johnny. I missed him. I needed him.

In '74, Jack and I decided to start a real family, (on purpose this time,) and so we did. We had a little girl, who we named Mary, after my mum.

Surprisingly, we made, (and still do make) great parents. It's strange how something so unexpected, so unplanned can turn out so amazing. It's sort of like Johnny and I. I was a normal girl, just trying to fit in at a place that was entirely new to me. Instead of focusing on that, romance hit me when I least expected it. It turned out amazingly too, except for how it ended.

Now I sit here thinking about my past. About how much I miss Johnny. At times like this, times when I miss him, I get this feeling. A feeling like he's here, beside me. As if he's trying to calm me, tell me that everything's going to be okay.

And the feeling triggers the feeling I got whenever I saw him. It seems like so long ago since our eyes first met. Since I told him that I loved him. Since we had our first kiss. Since the night before I left for Liverpool, when we cuddled in the empty lot while the sun came up. It was those memories that kept me alive.

Before I knew it, tears started to stream down my face. I wish he was here, I thought, then realized the miserable reality that he would never be there. I could hope, hope as much as I could, but he would never come. I wished he would.

Feeling like a little child, I sat there and prayed. Prayed that Johnny would come and kiss me, like he once did.

I heard something.

There was a click of the door to the porch, where I sat. There was soft footsteps approaching me.

"Johnny?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum, it's me, it's not John," My fourteen year old daughter said, stepping outside, where I sat. That's right, little Mary isn't so little anymore. I know it sounds corny but they do grow up so fast. John is eighteen now, and in his last year of high school. He's going off to law school next year. I wonder if when I was twenty-one I'd ever think that I'd raise my baby to be a law student! Jack and I are so proud of both of them.

"Mum, are 'yeh alright?" Mary's voice broke into my thoughts, with evident concern in her tone. She must have noticed that I was crying. I wiped my eyes hurriedly.

"I'm fine sweetheart," I said, smiling. She raised her eyebrows at me, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, you're obviously not fine, if your cryin'," She said, in a very smart alec voice. Like her father, she had developed a cheeky and witty personality. John had grown up to be more like me; silly around his mates but quiet around other people.

"I was just thinking..." I murmured, staring out into the sky.

"Bout' what?" Mary asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just the past, you know," I said, softly. Mary seemed uninterested, staring up at the sky, with a trace of annoyance in her actions. Suddenly, she seemed to have a new kind of enthusiasm and briskly said:

"Hey, do you still 'ave those sneakers that you were sayin' were all ace and stuff? I'm going to the movies tomorrow and I want to wear somethin' cool."

I smiled as I remember my treasured _'Chuck Taylor Converse' _that I had bought my first year of college. I thought it would be neat to own a pair of shoes that a ten year old boy would wear. (Back then that's really the only time they were worn in England.) I had worn those sneakers until around the time when John was born, I guess I stooped wearing them because I wanted to look older. People really judged you, if you were young and had a baby.

I then struggled to remember where I had last put them. I had shown Mary them a few years ago then put them away. _They're probably in the closet collecting dust, _I thought.

"They're probably in the bedroom," I said, then added, "I'll come help you look for them."

With that, we went inside. As we walked, I looked at my daughter. Her light brown hair shined with health, a trait she had gotten from her father. Her hazel-brown eyes seemed to dance with life. Her face was happy, which wasn't rare. Mary looked more like me in facial features, but had gained Jack's hair and eye color. She's so happy and innocent, I thought, and it reminded me of someone. That someone was a sixteen year old girl from Liverpool who had moved to America, only to find her true love. I hoped that she would never have to experience heartbreak as that girl did.

We had reached the bedroom, which I kept surprisingly clean. I'll say it up front, Jack is a slob. He's sure lucky to have me and Mary to clean up after him and John. John takes after him, he's quite messy as well.

"I'll look under the bed, you take the closet," Mary instructed, and I nodded. I guessed that the shoes would be in the closet.

I went in, and carefully began to raid through all of my clothing items. Many of them were old and ratty and I would never dream of wearing them again, but I considered most of them way too sentimental to throw away. Jack had always teased me for being such a pack rat, but I never had the heart to get rid of them. There's a reason why, every single thing in there holds a memory within it. The good and bad, the happy and sad and everything in between.

I picked up a pair of orange corduroy bell bottoms. 1974, when John first learned to ride a bike.

Then shuffled through the pile until I saw a Rolling Stones concert t-shirt. 1971, when Ronny had gone to their concert and bought me that as a birthday present. I wore it the whole summer of '71, while me and my small family were camping in the Ozark Mountains. That year I had also ran into a familiar face. That turned out to be non other then Two-Bit Mathews. He was also there with his family, who happened to be a nice lady named Margie who he married and two mischievous little boys. He told me about what happened to Johnny, even though I already knew. He also told me about Dally, which came as a shock. That made me quite sad, but happy at the same time. I'm glad that Dally died a gentlemen. It may seem like he didn't but he really did. Risking his life to save Johnny, well, that was really something.

A blue sweater that had a green paint stain running down the arm. 1968, an art project for school, that ended disastrously messy.

A white blouse that had an _'I love The Beatles' _button pinned to it. 1966, I had worn the button just to make Mo happy. It was around the time when the whole 'Bigger then Jesus' controversy happened and Mo tried to get people to stand up for The Beatles and everything. Looking back on it makes me realize how silly that whole thing was.

I picked up a striped green jumper. 1965, I had worn it when Johnny had first asked me out. This was a special one. I would always remember it. I would never tell anyone, but it still smells like Johnny. It smelt like a mix of cigarettes, hair grease and green grass, right after it rained in the morning. It was so familiar, so sweet. Like the boy.

"Mum, who's Johnny?" I heard Mary say softly. _How does she know about Johnny? _I thought curiously.

I approached Mary, who was sitting on the floor, leaning over an opened shoebox, reading a piece of paper. I grinned to myself. She had found it.

Over the months that I had received letters from Johnny, I had carefully stored them inside an old shoebox, which as they stopped I put the box under my bed, where they stayed no matter which house I moved. There I could always read them when I was feeling lonely.

I sat down on the floor beside her, and looked inside the shoebox. Inside was a pile of letters and a Levi's jean jacket button. I picked it up and placed it in the center of my palm. I smiled to myself at the memories that came with it.

"What's all this?" Mary asked, taking her eyes off the paper. I continued to smile.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I asked her.

Mary cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it about?"

I smiled.

"It's about love, friendship, hardship, fear and loss, and a boy that meant everything to me."

"That sounds like an interesting something," Mary said, then added, "I'd like to hear it."

It's true, it is an interesting something. It's also a very sweet something. Possibly only the sweetest something that could ever happen.

It was only something.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Nooo, it's over! Hahah. **

**I just wanna give a huge thanks to all my reviewers and followers! (Ha, now I'm making it sound like a cult) I would hug you if I could! Without you this story wouldn't be! :D**

**I'd also like to thank The Beatles for their geniousness, and who have been my inspiration from the start to the finish of this story!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! MUAH!**


End file.
